Le garçon aux yeux de Lune
by Tigre Blanc17
Summary: C'est une histoire se déroulant juste après la fin du premier Les héros de l'Olympe. Je m'inspirerai aussi de Son Of Neptune dans certain moment. Laissez un commentaire s'il vous plait ;  votre avis m'intéresse !
1. Prologue

Prologue

J'étais dans une place cernée d'arbres où au milieu, y avait un immense arbre. J'étais contre cet arbre et je devais être en train de dormir car une femme avec un pagne me secouait vigoureusement en me criant_ Réveille toi ! Réveille toi ! Ils sont là !_

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Veux-tu cesser de me secouer comme un prunier ! dis-je

"Les monstres, sanglota-t-elle, ils sont là ! Tu dois les arrêter ! Tu nous as promis !"

Je voulais répondre que "je n'avais rien promis du tout et que je ne me souvenais pas de toi" mais je lui répondis simplement:

"O.K."

Je saisis alors mon collier, avec une dent de tigre et criai _βρυχώμαι__._ Cela voulait dire _Rugi s_en grec ancien, me demandez pas comment je le sais, je le sais, point. La dent se transforma en arc en bois de Chêne avec un carquois plein de flèche, faite dans un métal bizarre et que je ne connais pas. Un cri retenti alors, je courus vers l'endroit où provenait le cri. J'en vis quatre. Quatre énormes tigre à dent de sabre menaçant de leurs crocs des femmes en pagnes, semblables à celle de tout à l'heure. Je pris une flèche et banda mon arc. Les tigres n'allaient pas tarder à passer à l'attaque. Je tire.

Dans le mile ! Un des tigres fut touché au cou, mais au lieu de mourir, il se désintégra en cendre. Je regardai mes flèches spéciales. _Cool._Un des tigres remarqua ma présence et s'élança vers moi. Bonne nouvelle : les deux autres tigres ne m'avaient pas remarqué. Mauvaise nouvelle : ces deux tigres commençaient à bondir sur les indigènes et j'avais déjà un tank de 300kilo pur muscle qui fonçait sur moi à 200km à l'heure. Décidément, je réfléchis trop. Le temps que je me reconcentre sur le méchant félin qui voulait ma peau, il avait déjà parcouru les 3/4 de la distance qui nous séparait et se jeta sur moi, tel la bête qu'il était.

Il me frappa d'un coup de sa patte droite et m'envoya sur une indigène.

_Je __n'ai __jamais __tenté __de __manger __un __de __mes __cousins, __ça __promet__!_

Je crois que c'est le tigre qui a dit ça mais, c'est ridicule, ça ne parle pas, les animaux_._

_Je vais te tailler en pièces et moi et mes frères allons te bouffer tout cru!_

Je crois que ça se confirme, je suis fou. Il a bien parlé, le minou.

-"Tu parles notre langage ? lui fis-je

_Non,__seul __mes __cousins __et __descendent __peuvent __parler __le __tigre_

-Mais je ne peux pas être de ta famille, je suis un humain!

_Cesse __donc __de __parler, __nourriture__!_

Et il se jeta sur moi. Et je dois bien vous dire, que j'ai cru que c'était la dernière chose que je verrai, si une flèche ne l'avait pas tué. La flèche venait d'une jeune fille, habillée dans un manteau en peau de cerf. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir plus de 13ans mais son regard était dur et froid. Elle me fit signe de la suivre. Je rangeais mon arc quand elle me prevint que je pourrai peut-être en avoir encore besoin.

-"Et les filles en Pagne ? lui demandais-je

-Nous les avons déjà sauvées. répondit elle sans se retourner

-Tu n'es donc pas seule ?" la questionnais-je mais, la réponse ne se fit pas attendre car tout un groupe de jeune fille comme elle apparut. Elle avait toutes entre 10 et 14ans je dirai, sauf une, qui avait l'air d'être la leadeuse, elle avait des yeux de couleur ocre et elle avait la peau pâle mais qui luisait dans l'obscurité de la forêt. Elle avait une natte de cheveux châtains et un manteau noir, en peau de panthère je pense. Elle était...comme hors du temps. Le corps d'une jeune fille mais, une attitude comme si elle avait vécu pendant trois mille années. Quand elle croisa mon regard, elle se stoppa. Elle fronça ses sourcilles et ouvra la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose mais aucun son ne sortit.

-"Bonjour", saluai je simplement.

La leadeuse ne souriait pas.

-"Tuez le." dit elle.

Les arcs bandèrent tous vers moi mais avant de voir des flèches me transpercer, je me réveillai.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1: le garçon aux yeux de lune

Ma tête. Elle me faisait mal. J'ouvris les yeux. J'étais dans une rivière en plein milieu d'une forêt. Une rivière glacée. Etait-ce un rêve_? Je ne me souviens que de ce rêve. Mais était-ce vraiment un rêve ? Et qui suis-je, où suis-je ? _Je me levai et observai mon reflet. J'étais un garçon plutôt grand, blond et mes yeux brillaient à la lumière de la Lune. Cela me donnait un peu l'air d'un psychopathe ! Mes vêtements, un t-shirt couleur camouflage militaire avec A7X et une chauve-souris squelette dessus et un pantalon aussi couleur camouflage, étaient mouillés et à moitiés déchirés. Peut-être ai-je subis un accident ? Et puis, je grelottais : il faisait froid. Je sortis de la rivière et me dirigeai vers la forêt, seule direction possible. _Je dois trouver un refuge pour la nuit._

La forêt semblait m'observer dans la noirceur de la nuit, comme pour me juger, mais c'est _impossible_; les arbres n'ont pas d'yeux et sont encore moins vivants. Je marchais toujours droit devant : je suivais mon instinct.

J'arrivai tout d'un coup sur une place où gisait en son milieu un arbre à la lumière de la lune. Un arbre immense qui avait l'air millénaire et tellement fragile qu'il suffirait de le toucher pour qu'il s'écroule. Au de-là de l'arbre, je voyais un marécage sale et pollué. J'avançai vers l'arbre. Mais arrivé à 5mètres, j'entendis des mouvements de branchages. Je me retournai : rien. Je continuais quand même d'avancer mais méfiant. Et à peine avais-je fait deux pas de plus que les branchages s'agitèrent une fois de plus. Je me retournai : toujours rien. Je pris une grande respiration et criai:

"Montrez-vous !"

Ma voix était celle d'un adolescent banal d'à peu près 15ans, plein d'énergie.

Les branchages bougèrent encore une fois.

-"Qui es-tu, humain ? Que nous veux-tu ?"

Je me retournai et vis une vielle femme, fragile mais sage, avec un pagne, et à la place de l'endroit où gisait le vieil arbre. Elle était accompagnée de deux jeunes femmes, elles aussi en pagne. _Des indigènes?_ pensais-je

-"Nous sommes des dryades, esprits et protectrices de la forêt, dit l'une des accompagnatrices, comme si elle lisait dans mes pensées.

-Je recherche un foyer pour passer la nuit. Je ne me souviens ni de qui je suis ni où nous sommes." expliquai-je

Je leur racontai mon réveil et mon arrivée ici. La vielle femme me regardait dans les yeux, puis à la fin de mon court récit, acquiesça.

-"Je comprends. Nous pourrions te garder ici, pour que tu te reposes, seulement, ce n'est plus très sûr depuis que les géants se sont réveillés et certains monstres passent par ici pour nous réclamer de la nourriture. Nous ne pouvons donc pas te garantir ta sécurité.

- Ce n'est pas grave, je vous aiderai dans vos tâches et si votre sécurité est menacée, je m'en irai. Je pourrai même essayer d'arrêter ces monstres, mais répondez à mes questions je vous pris ! les implorai-je

-Tu m'as l'air jeune et tu es... tu es un sang-mêlé extrêmement rare. Tu pourrais en effet nous aider. Nous sommes au Prospect Park, à New York. Sais-tu tout de même où est New York ?

-Comment m'appelez vous ? Sang-mêlé ? Pourquoi m'appelez vous ainsi ? Et vous voulez dire que des monstres sont à New York ? Vous plaisantez ?

-Peu importe, héros ! Tu devras vaincre ces monstres qui, j'en suis sûre, sont sur la route pour venir ici. Si tu survis à l'affrontement, tu pourras rester ici autant que tu le voudras, sans crainte. Tu possèdes déjà l'arme nécessaire. Regarde donc dans ta poche, son pouvoir et son aura sont très puissants. Espérons juste que tu saches comment t'en servir." dit-elle

Je regardai dans ma poche et j'en sortis un collier_. Incroyable_. C'était le collier de mon rêve, avec une dent de tigre ! Mais d'où venait-il ? Et ce lieu, il m'était familier lui aussi..mon rêve, il se passait ici.. Il faut que je lui pose davantage de question.

-"Excusez-moi, mais y a-t-il eu une bataille ici ? Avec des tigres ? "

- Les tigres font partie des monstres qui viennent pour nous réclamer de la nourriture, mais il n'y a jamais eu de bataille ici. Mais peut-être y en aura-t-il une, si tu acceptes de nous aider ?

- Pour sûr que je vous aiderai ! Mais j'aurai besoin d'entrainement.. je n'ai jamais utilisé cette arme ! dis-je tout en fixant des yeux ma dent de tigre. Que savez-vous de moi ?

- Je vois un jeune sang-mêlé, portant une malédiction. Ta mère est une déesse, je le sais, je le sens. Cependant, tu es un cas _unique_. Plus rare encore qu'un enfant des trois grands dieux. Ton existence menace ta mère. Fais donc attention." m'expliqua-t-elle.

_Dans mon rêve, un des tigres dit que je suis son cousin, mais.. serait-ce vrai ? Je devrai peut-être lui raconter mon rêve.._

-" Tu dois te reposer, demi-dieu, si tu veux pouvoir nous aider. Tu es le bienvenu ici. Je suis Irma, la plus ancienne dryade de New York et aussi la doyenne des autres dryades de ce parc."

Je ne pus riposter que par un long bâillement. _Je lui raconterai tout demain_. La doyenne se changea en arbre et l'une des accompagnatrices me sourit et m'invita à s'allonger contre l'arbre de la doyenne. En fait, l'arbre de la doyenne était plus solide qu'il n'y paraissait. Même si il n'était pas trés confortable, je m'endormis aussitôt.


	3. Chapter 2

Chap 2: L'été Indien est terminé.

_-Il s'est réveillé et ils le savent tous désormais_ dit une voix

_-Il ne sait pas qui il est, nous pourrions le capturer, avant qu'il y aille si on fait vite, Lupa. De plus, les Dieux ne peuvent pas intervenir directement._ Dit une autre voix, plus grave.

_-Non. Artémis ne le laissera pas partir vivant mais nous aurons quand même une occasion pour prendre notre revanche, Alia. Dès qu'il apprendra la vérité et il faut que ce soit nous qui la lui disons, nous les attaqueront. Héra nous a donné une occasion de détruire ses héros, nous n'allons surement pas rater ça !_ dit Lupa

_-Jason Grace est à quelques kilomètres de lui, il peut aller le chercher. Mais nous devons faire vite, alors choisis !_

_- Envoie-le dans ce cas. Dis lui qu'il rentrera bientôt au camp, il sera récompensé. Fait ce qu'il faut pour. _

Je me réveillai presque en douceur. Presque car, à peine ai-je ouvert les yeux que de l'eau gluante et dégoutante m'aspergea :

-"Hé ! J'étais réveillé !

-Oui, c'est ça, et moi je suis Démeter ! Lèves-toi, tu as un entrainement à faire ! " Dit une dryade

Et c'est ainsi que commença ma journée, de mauvaise humeur et pollué jusqu'aux os. Je saluais les dryades qui passaient (qui me lançaient des regards désapprobateurs) tout en suivant la dryade-Démeter. Nous longions le marécage pour finir sur une prairie où dix cibles en bois avaient été fabriquées.

-"Voila! Au cas où tu te blesserais tout seul, nous serons deux ou trois. Si tu as besoin d'aide, appelles nous !

-J'ai l'air si bête que ça ? Répondis-je en souriant

-Comment ? fit-elle

-Non rien. Je vais commencer tout de suite à m'entrainer. _Rugis !_

Mon collier se transforma en arc et je commençai l'entrainement.

Je n'étais pas mauvais au tir à l'arc. Pas mauvais du tout. On pouvait même dire que ça faisait plus de cent années que je m'entraîne. Je touchais toutes les cibles, que ce soit à 10, 20 ,50 ou 100mètres, je ne les ratais pas. Je devais être un tireur d'élite avant, _ça fera au moins un sujet de frime _! Je dois m'entrainer sur une cible mouvante, maintenant. J'appelai les dryades secouristes pour qu'à mon signal, elles lanceraient des cannettes de soda trouvées près du marécage. Je faisais carton plein à chaque fois. Finalement, j'annonçai:

"Bon je pense qu'on peut faire une pause ! Je reviens, je vais dans la forêt pour voir si y a du gibier et des fruits !

-D'accord, reviens pas trop tard ! Au cas où de méchants monstres nous déracinent !" répondit une des dryades.

Je savais qu'elle plaisantait mais ça ne me rassurait pas du tout.

La nuit, la forêt est terrifiante, inquiétante alors que la forêt de jour, c'est la nature joviale, pure et ce jour là, la ville de New York était en plus frappé par l'été indien : nous sommes en janvier et pourtant il fait aussi beau qu'un printemps. Un sanglier se baladait même dans la forêt, surement à la recherche de gland. Mais, un sanglier un New York ? Tant de choses impossible et qui existe pourtant. Je donnerai donc chasse à ce sanglier, je vais rétablir l'équilibre, moi le tireur d'élite amnésique sans nom.

Je m'accroupis, bande silencieusement mon arc, vise. Le sanglier chargea un arbre. Je tirai. Le sanglier était touché au cou mais il n'en mourut pas pour autant : il fuyait. Je dégainai une autre flèche et me dépêchai de visé: il ne _devait pas_ s'en sortir vivant. Je tirai une fois dans son flanc et cette fois-ci il tomba raide mort. _On aura de la viande ce soir_. Je pris le sanglier par les pattes et tentai de le porter sur mon dos. _Par les dieux ! Il pèse sa viande celui-là..._ Je décidai alors de le trainer par terre.

Arrivé a la prairie, je posai le sanglier et fis une pause. Je m'assis contre un pommier et commençai à chantonner _**Pieces**_ de _**Sum41**_. Si je pouvais chanter une chanson que je ne connaissais pas mais dont je connaissais le titre et le groupe, c'est que mes souvenirs devaient commencer à revenir !

Chanter me rendait de bonne humeur et la nature semblait elle aussi joyeuse. Mais _I'm better on my own*_.

Dans mon rêve, cette Lupa, elle disait qu'_il_ s'était réveillé, parlait-elle de moi ? Mes rêves sont-ils réalité ? Il faut absolument que je retrouve la mémoire. _. Artémis ne le laissera pas partir vivant_. N'était pas la déesse de la chasse ? Pourquoi m'en voudrait-elle ?_ Une occasion parfaite pour prendre notre revanche ! _Ces gens n'ont pas l'air très sympathique, je devrai me méfier aussi de ce Jason, qu'ils ont envoyé.

Je n'avais pas remarqué que j'avais changé d'air, celui-ci était plus sinistre: celui de _**Save Me**_ de _**Avenged Sevenfold**_. _Ca me revient_ ! Le A7X de mon T-shirt voulait dire Avenged (A) Seven (7)Fold (X). Je devais être un fan de Rock avant mais reste seulement le mystère de ma tenue de camouflage, quoi que ça n'a que peu d'importance.

"Bon ! Il est temps d'y aller mon gros : il commence à faire tard.." dis-je au sanglier mort.

Je traversais la prairie, trainant toujours le cadavre derrière moi, me dirigeant vers la place, quand une dryade que je n'avais encore jamais vu vint me parler.

-"Salut ! J'ai entendu dire que tu avais promis de protéger la tribu d'Irma. Je trouve ça bien courageux mais je ne suis pas venu ici pour ça. Tu es un sang-mêlé, n'est-ce pas ? Tu cherches un foyer durable ?"

-Oui, pourquoi ? Tu penses m'en avoir trouvé un ? Je ne savais pas que ma compagnie était si désagréable ! Plaisantais-je

-Si Irma te fait confiances, nous te faisons toutes confiance et sache que quand tu gagnes le cœur de la doyenne d'un peuple dryade alors toutes les dryades te considéreront comme leur "frère" si c'est possible. Aussi, des arbres m'ont rapporté qu'il existait un camp pour sang-mêlé. Même plusieurs d'après d'autres, mais on ne m'a indiqué que l'emplacement d'un seul. Une fois ta dette remplit, diriges toi vers _Red Hook _et parle à la dryade du chêne qui se trouve à côté du Water Front Muséum, elle te permettra d'aller à Long Island. Je ne suis jamais partie plus loin que ce parc, je ne serai donc d'aucun aide après. " m'expliqua-t-elle.

Après l'avoir généreusement remercié (surtout pour qu'elle me fiche la paix: elle voulait que je chante devant son arbre pour aider ses fruits à murir, je ne suis pas Démeter !), j'arrivai sur la place cependant il n'y avait personne. Pas une dryade, alors que d'habitude il y en avait plein. Les arbres avaient perdu toutes leurs feuilles, comme en hiver alors que le matin même elles en avaient et en plus, il ne faisait pas moins de 20 degrés.

Je m'avançai vers le vieil arbre d'Irma, quand une voix m'interrompit:

-"Laisse donc ces dryades en dehors de notre petit problème, veux-tu ?"

Je me retournai et je vis un homme avec des cheveux brun, avec des lunettes de soleil, un nez aplatit comme s'il avait percuté un autobus et une horrible gueule de bois.

-"Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'avez vous fait de ce peuple et surtout, quel est ce "petit problème" ? Dis-je d'une voix qui se voulait tremblante mais, je ne savais pas si c'était de peur ou de colère.

-"Elles sont seulement en hibernation, quoi de plus normal en janvier ? Pour notre problème, je pense que tu le sais maintenant : tu es un danger. Oh, non pas pour moi, bien sûr. Je suis Morphée, dieu des rêves. Et tes derniers rêves ont du forcement te mettre en alerte, n'est-ce pas ? Echapper à Artémis c'est ton affaire, mais vouloir détruire la colonie des sang-mêlé où sont mes enfants, je ne peux pas te laisser faire.

-Mais de quoi parler vous ? Je ne veux pas détruire la colonie, je cherche justement y trouver refuge, j'ai perdu mes souvenirs... !

-NE TE FOUT PAS DE MOI !" hurla-t-il en respirant bruyamment comme pour se contrôler. Il me montra du doigt.

-"Lupa t'envoie pour être un espion et l'aidée à détruire la colonie ! On ne peut pas me tromper pas, moi, le dieu des rêves! Même en tant que dieu mineur je n'ai pas droit d'influencer directement ton destin, cependant, il reprit le contrôle de sa voix, je vais t'endormir assez longtemps pour qu'Artémis te retrouve et te tue. Je te souhaite un mauvais rêve, Naleasti.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3: La malédiction d'Héra et le secret d'Artémis

J'étais sur la place où je m'étais endormis. Avec mon corps contre l'arbre d'Irma sans feuille.

Le groupe de filles qui était présent dans mon premier rêve était là devant moi.

_Il est là, ma reine. _Dit une jeune fille brune qui devait avoir 16ans. Elle possédait un jean noir et un T-shirt, plutôt à mon goût, avec des rayures argentées sur un fond noir avec écrit dessus_ en _couleur rouge sang_ Regarde moi bien car c'est la dernière chose que tu verras. _Elle avait un carquois marron sur ses épaules.

La leadeuse de mon premier rêve avec la même peau de panthère s'avança vers mon corps. Elle eut une expression partagée entre le dégoût à l'état pur et la colère. Elle détourna le regard de moi.

_Phoebe, réveille-le. dit-elle_

Une fille avec une cicatrice qui lui barrait tout le visage du côté gauche du menton à l'œil droit. Elle aussi avait une expression de dégoût mais plutôt comme si je lui avais volé son nouveau jouet. Elle posa son arc par terre et... pour mon plus grand malheur, me frappa de plein poing dans le ventre.

Je me réveillai en douleur, comme le premier jour, sauf que cette fois-ci c'était très, très douloureux et pas un simple mal de crâne. Je suffoquai et regardai Phoebe avec une haine indéfectible (eh oui, je suis haineux pour peu !). Qu'avais-je fais pour me mettre toute une tribut de filles archers et mangeuses d'hommes sur le dos ? La situation ne m'était pas favorable, même loin de là, cependant j'eus la bêtise suprême (c'est fou ce que la peur peut nous faire faire) de les provoquer:

-"La politesse serait de secouer et non pas de _frapper de toutes ses forces _pour réveiller quelqu'un!"

Phoebe semblait prête à s'acharner sur moi. Cependant, la fille à peau de panthère lui fit signe de la main de ne pas répondre à ma provocation. J'ai d'abord cru qu'elle allait s'en occuper elle-même mais elle ne faisait que m'observer puis elle soupira et… me sourit ! _La blague ! Elle va me tuer et elle sourit comme à un enfant ! _

-"Je sais que vous allez me tuer, mais sivous pouviez me dire pourquoi ce ne serait pas si mal.. oh et tant que j'y suis, si vous croisez un Jason Grace, dites lui que ce n'est pas la peine de venir me chercher !"

J'étais en colère contre moi : _j'aurai dû tuer ce maudit dieu des rêves! J'ai été imprudent et je vais en payer les conséquences, mais si je pouvais les retenir pendant que Jason arrive, ce serait parfait._

La punk s'avança mais semblait intéressée maintenant. La meneuse la regardait avec désapprobation cependant elle me demanda :

-"D'où connais-tu Jason ? Tu ne viens pas de la colonie, je le sais. Et saches que pour l'instant nous ne voulons pas te tuer."

-"Ne.. vous.. MOQUEZ-PAS-DE-MOI ! Je l'ai vu dans mon rêve ! Toi là, celle qui commande ! Tu leur as donné l'ordre de me tuer ! Et cette Lupa.. !" je m'étais levé et j'avançais vers la meneuse. Phoebe me menaçait de la pointe d'un couteau de chasse mais je n'avais plus peur _**de rien**_. _Trop de mensonge. Trop de mystère._ Je m'arrêtai devant cette fille aux yeux ocre, la fixant des yeux. Elle avait toujours ce _stupide_ sourire. Elle recula et prit une flèche de son carquois.

-"Ma reine ! Vous ne devez pas ! dit Phoebe très inquiète

-N'as-tu donc aucune confiance en moi, Phoebe? Je ne vais pas le tuer, j'accomplis toujours mes missions. » Dit leur reine.

Elle commença à murmurer en grec ancien mais je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle disait. Elle banda son arc, me visa et me lança :

"Vois mes souvenirs et vis les." et elle me tira dessus. La flèche me transperça comme du beurre mais je ne sentais rien. Je regardais la flèche : elle me transperçait le cœur mais aucune goute de sang ne tombait.

Je regardai devant moi : je n'étais plus à la place cerné d'arbre. J'étais devant des ruines, des ruines d'un ancien temple. Une femme rousse était assise sur une pierre, en train de regarder un homme roux lui aussi, qui s'entrainait au tir à l'arc. Il y avait une similitude incroyable entre ces deux êtres. Les mêmes yeux ocres, les mêmes nez modestes et des visages magnifiques à contempler.

L'homme ne ratait jamais ses cibles. Il dégaina une autre flèche et elle courut se planter droit dans le centre de la cible rouge. La femme se leva et sourit :

-"A mon tour Apollon !"

Ils devaient être les dieux jumeaux Artémis et Apollon. Je voulais avancer mais mes pieds ne bougeaient pas. Je m'assis alors et observai Artémis. Elle prit un arc par terre et se mit à l'endroit même où se tenait son frère il y avait quelques instants de cela. Elle prit une flèche, banda son arc.

C'est alors qu'un jeune homme passa devant ses yeux, la déconcentrant de sa trajectoire. La déesse regardait l'homme des yeux puis lâcha son arc et le suivit. Le dieu avait un visage parfait : des yeux bleus d'une lueur encore plus bleue que les yeux de Poséidon, des cheveux d'un blond encore plus blé que ceux de Déméter, des muscles encore plus saillants que ceux qu'Arès.

Il l'emmena dans la forêt qui bordait le mont Olympe puis regarda enfin la jeune déesse :

- Bonjour belle jeune fille, dit courtoisement le beau dieu. Je suis Alïos, dieu de l'envoutement.

Artémis sourit et présenta sa main à Alïos qui la lui serra à la manière des humains.

Le souvenir changea. J'étais dans la forêt près d'un ruisseau, à côté d'une dryade qui regardait trois personnes :

-Zeus veut que ta mort, Alïos. Il pense que tu es mauvais et nous devons obéir au chef. Aller, tues le, Marival ! disait la femme sur la gauche

Marival tendit un couteau pour tuer son adversaire lorsque la femme s'ecria :

- Ca ne va pas la tête ? Il faut le tuer avec des flèches car celles-ci ne conduiront jamais Artémis à nous...

Cette femme était Giannae, déesse des mystères, je la reconnaissais maintenant.

S'ensuivit une dispute digne des dieux inférieurs. Sachant très bien qu'il ne saurait pas échapper à ses assaillants, Alïos profita de la distraction des assassins de Zeus et fit une chose incroyable : il courut vers le ruisseau, s'agenouilla et pria en grec ancien.

Il ouvra la bouche et souffla. Cependant, de sa bouche sortait un voile transparent et argenté. Non, pas un voile, une réplique parfaite de son corps : un fantômes. Une fois le genre de fantôme totalement extirpé, il plongea dans le ruisseau, laissant une dépouille devant le cours d'eau.

Artémis avait rejoint la clairière à ce moment et était entré dans une rage folle en voyant le corps d'Alïos inerte sur le sol. Elle s'était emparée de son arc et avait décoché deux flèches dans la poitrine de Marival et une autre dans le talon Giannae qui mourut comme avait succombée son fils, Achille. Après cela, la déesse de la chasse s'était jetée dans le fleuve en voulant se suicider.

_Ne fais pas ça mon amour, _c'était la voix d'Alïos_. Je suis toujours là. Dans ce ruisseau. Je ne suis pas mort. Je ne compte pas te quitter. Je ne peux plus te parler longtemps car Hadès va bientôt me rappeler dans son monde. Adieux mon amour._

Artémis sortit de l'eau en hurlant et elle bu de l'eau du ruisseau pour tenter d'empêcher l'âme de son amant de rejoindre les enfers. Cependant Alïos ne lui répondit plus.

Le souvenir changea de nouveau. Je voyais Artémis avec les yeux rouges, monter le mont Olympe. Elle se présenta auprès de son père. Celui-ci la fit rentrer et une longue dispute commença dans la salle du trône. A la fin des débats, la déesse de la chasse décida de s'en aller dans la forêt et de vivre seul jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Elle jura aussi que jamais elle n'aurait d'enfants et que plus jamais elle n'aimerait d'homme.

Je me regardais, la flèche toujours planté dans mon cœur. Je pris la flèche et la retira d'une traite.

Je me réveillai alors et je regardais la jeune fille, arc à la main.

-"Vous êtes Artémis, déesse de la chasse et fille de Zeus." devinais-je

J'étais totalement refroidis par ces souvenirs. Artémis hocha la tête. Je voulais éclaircir quelque chose :

-"La doyenne des dryades de ce parc s'appelle Irma. Quand je l'ai rencontré, elle m'a dit que je portais une malédiction, savez-vous de quoi parlait-elle ?

Elle hésitait. Elle était en proie d'une grande inquiétude mais elle finit par m'avouer:

"Tu es ma malédiction."

Elle banda son arc. Elle allait sans doute encore m'envoyer dans ses souvenirs, mais d'après son expression, ils étaient plutôt lourds de sens.

Elle me tira une fois de plus dessus et je me retrouvai devant le ruisseau où Alïos s'était "évadé". Artémis regardait le fleuve avec tristesse quand tout à coup, une femme vint troubler la déesse.

-« Que veux-tu, demanda Artémis à la femme.

- Je suis venue vous annoncer qu'un groupe d'hommes viennent de pénétrer dans votre domaine, ma reine. »

Artémis sourit. Un sourire mauvais qui n'envisageait rien de bon pour ces hommes.

La scène changea et se trouvait sur une plage j'étais Artémis et je souriais en voyant les hommes accoster leurs petits bateaux sur la côte de son île. Ils semblaient jeunes et portaient une unique épée à leur tunique. _Ce sera un jeu d'enfant de les exterminer_. Il suffirait d'un simple coup en travers du tissu rouge qui, heureusement, caché les parties que je ne souhaitais pas voir. Une amazone (être Artémis me donnait ce genre d'information) à sa gauche poussa un petit bêlement indiquant que les guerrières pouvaient passer à l'attaque. Toutes les femmes se levèrent en un bond et se jetèrent sur les hommes en poussant un hurlement digne de la plus grande furie d'Hadès. La moitié des hommes furent prit par surprise et ne prirent même pas la peine de fuir. L'autre moitié sortit leurs épée et se mirent à combattre violement les femmes sans aucune pitié. Même si les hommes étaient peu armé, je remarquais que mes fidèles protégées se faisaient tuées une part une et tombaient comme de vulgaire poupées sur le sable de la plage qui se teintait maintenant de rouge.

Folle de rage, je me jetai dans la mêlée en hurlant des menaces de mort. A ma vue, tous les hommes reculèrent d'un pas et se précipitèrent tous vers leurs bateaux. Tous sauf un. Un homme qui resta planté sur les dunes en me regardant d'un regard _triste_. Il s'avança des pas et, contre toute attente, les amazones s'écartèrent en le regardant. L'homme s'agenouilla devant moi et me tint ce discours :

- « Enchanté, Oh Grande Déesse. Je suis Isaac. Un bien faible homme pour oser me présenter à vous, mais je voulais vous dire une chose. Il y a maintenant 18 ans... »

Changement de scène, j'étais toujours Artémis; le petit Isaac courait dans le grand temple de la cité de Troie. Il était pour le moment, dans le temple du célèbre Zeus. Isaac n'aimait pas beaucoup ce Dieu. Il le trouvait prétentieux et injuste envers le peuple humain. Isaac s'assit sur le sol et regarda la statue du chef des dieux. Il avait bien une piètre allure là assis nu sur un trône de pierre tout effrité par le temps. « C'est qu'il doit être vieux pépé Zeus », dit le petit garçon. Il continua de se moquer du chef du panthéon lorsque je vins à sa rencontre. Paniqué, le garçonnet se cacha derrière la statue de Héra qui se dressait à quelques mètres de Zeus.

Isaac me regarda, curieux. Je lui fis signe de venir et le garçon clopina jusqu'à moi.

- « Qui êtes-vous, madame ?

- Tu es bien un petit ignorant mon enfant. Je suis Artémis. La déesse de la chasse et de la protection féminine. Je t'ai entendu te moquer du Grand chef. Et je suis très contente que tu l'aie fait. Tu es un homme exceptionnel Isaac... »

Je retournai à la plage. J'étais bouche-bée, mais j'écoutai le récit d'Isaac jusqu'au bout. Une fois celui-ci terminée, je lui demandai :

-" Pourquoi es-tu venus jusqu'à mon île ? Tu savais pourtant que j'allais te tuer.

- Parce que depuis le jour où vous m'êtes apparu, je ne pense qu'à vous."

Je défaillis et je m'écroulai sur le sol. J'étais confuse : c'était la première fois de ma vie qu'un homme autre qu'Alïos me disait qu'il m'aimait_. Les autres étaient morts avant même de l'avoir pensé..._ Pourquoi n'ai-je pas tué cet homme avant qu'il ne me le dise ? Je savais pertinemment pourtant que je ne pouvais résister à ces mots qui me manquaient encore plus que mon frère, Apollon.

_C'est peut-être parce qu'il est temps de tourner la page_, tonna une voie. Certes , mais je ne pouvais pas renoncer à ma promesse.

Changement de scène, par humilité, je ne dirai rien à personne à propos de cette scène, si intéressante soit-elle; je me réveillai en sursaut. J'étais dans mon lit de camp, nue et me relevai doucement. J'avais fait un horrible cauchemar, apparemment. Je me laissai retomber sur mon lit et j'entendis un gémissement. Je me retournai et je vis Isaac emmitouflé dans les draps du lit. J'hurlai, horrifiée par la présence de cet homme. Je sortis en courant de ma hutte pour me réfugier dans la forêt.

_Mais comment ai-je pu faire ça ! _Hurlai-je

Je vomis. Je m'agenouillai sur le sol en proie de nausées et c'est alors qu'une déesse à la grande beauté apparue devant moi.

- « Héra ?

- Bonjour, Artémis. Je suis venu t'annoncer une heureuse nouvelle ! Tu es enceinte ! »

Le hurlement animal que je poussais réveilla tous les éléments de la forêt en un seul instant. Je me jetai par terre en hurlant de toutes mes forces. Une idée me vint en tête. Je sautai sur les pieds d'Héra et pointai un doigt sur la déesse du mariage.

-« Toi ! Tu peux m'enlever ce bébé ! Tu as bien ce don !

- Je ne peux enlever la vie d'un être humain. Ce privilège revient à Hadès. La seule chose que je peux faire est de te retirer ton enfant et de le faire porter par une mortelle. Cependant ce sera toujours toi la vraie mère de cet enfant. »

Je séchai mes larmes et posai la main d'Héra sur mon ventre. Immédiatement la déesse du mariage disparue en prenant avec elle le bébé maudit.

**Je revins à la forê****t. **

- "Pourquoi me montrez-vous ça ? demandais-je.

-Car, lorsque tu es avec Lupa, nous, les dieux grecs ne pouvons te parler. Et, maintenant que tu partages mon secret, que penses-tu de cette dernière scène ?" répondit-elle

Je me remémorai la scène avec le bébé. Ce bébé, elle l'a lâchement abandonné, un bébé certes qui n'aurait pas dû naitre, mais issue de l'amour quand même ! Mais le pire pour moi, c'est que ce bébé, c'était moi.

"-Vous avez abandonné l'enfant. Vous l'avez renié, comme si c'était sa faute, MA FAUTE! Mais la faute est à vous." Je ne pouvais pas mentir, cela était si égoïste de sa part, si injuste !

-"Mais pourquoi sous-entendez-vous que je connais Lupa?" continuai-je

Les chasseresses étaient toutes inquiètes par rapport à la réaction qu'allait avoir Artémis.

Celle-ci avait écouté la réponse mais n'avait point l'air fâché.

-"Tu as sans doute raison, j'ai été lâche de t'abandonner. Oui, chasseresses, il est l'unique fils issu de mes entrailles. Mais, sais-tu à quand date ta naissance ? Où la mortel t'accoucha je veux dire. Tu es né le jour même où Ulysse mit feu à Troie. Une de mes cités favorites brulait mais je me souciait surtout de ta vie. Tu aurais dû mourir lors de cet incendie, Naleasti, mais Athéna t'as sauvé et je ne pouvais pas intervenir.

Tu dois te demander comment ça se fait que tu aies survécu aussi longtemps? Tout cela est à cause de la malédiction. Tu resterais immortel jusqu'à que j'apprenne de mes erreurs, c'est à dire que je t'avoue toute ton histoire et que je regrette d'avoir voulu ta mort. Mais ce n'est qu'aujourd'hui que je l'ai vraiment regretté. Tu ressembles beaucoup à Alios, je suppose que c'était l'amour que je portais pour lui qui a écrasé les minables gènes de cet insecte d'Icare. Pour ta connaissance avec Lupa, je pense que, tout comme Jason Grace qui est le frère de la jeune chasseresse que voici", elle me montra la punk, "tu as perdu ta mémoire et tu viens du camp des Sang-mêlé romain. Tu as dis qu'il allait venir ? Surement va-t-il te reconnaitre. Cependant, tu as reçu la langue des grecs par le sang, mais aussi la langue des romains par l'apprentissage. Je suis sûre que tu peux lire aussi bien le grec que le latin, aussi j'aimerai essayer quelque chose. Je sais que ton collier te permet de t'armé d'un arc, mais essaye donc de dire ta formule en latin." me conseilla-t-elle.

_J'ai une grosse migraine, j'ai la tête qui tourne. Beaucoup trop d'information._

Mais elle me demande de m'écrier rugir en latin? Je devrai pouvoir faire ça.

" rŭgīre ! " m'écriai-je, sans retirer du coup mon collier. Mon mal de tête est alors devenu si _douloureux _que je tenais ma tête avec mes deux bras, je luttais contre un ennemie invisible au sol, mais c'est alors devenu encore pire :

je me suis agité de convulsion.


	5. Chapter 4

Chap 4_: _**Une joyeuse journée à la colonie des Sang-mêlé!**

Je me réveillais dans une immense tente de toile où d'autres lits, comme celui où j'étais actuellement, était superposés. Au bout de cinq minutes de repérage, je décidai de partir d'ici, je n'ai rien à faire ici et à rester oisif. Je mettais mes pieds au sol quand un jeune homme me salua :

-"Salutation camarade! Lupa m'a prévenu de ton arrivée, je suis parti tôt ce matin te chercher mais t'étais dans les pommes... bref, comment ça va Naleasti?"

Il était brun, assez grand et costaud. J'eue un flash. Jason Grace. Je savais que j'étais très ami avec lui mais je n'avais aucun souvenir de lui.

-"Jason... où devrai-je commencé.. ? J'ai trop de choses à te dire mon pote, mais d'abord faut que tu saches que j'ai perdu la mémoire même s'il y a des choses qui me reviennent de temps en temps.."

Il n'avait même pas l'air surpris, comme si c'était normal ou que c'était la mode.

-"Donc tu ne te souviens pas du camp? Lupa m'a dit que je pourrai bientôt revenir au camp! J'ai plutôt hâte! s'enthousiasma-t-il

-Non, je m'en souviens pas du tout, on est où, en fait? demandais-je

On est à la colonie des sang-mêlé grec et Lupa est persuadée que c'est mieux que tu ne te souviennes de rien, j'ai l'impression qu'elle croit que tu vas tout détruire. Je me demande pourquoi Lupa hait autant ce camp et tu es la seule personne à savoir mais maintenant que tu as perdu la mémoire, j'espère bien que c'est que temporaire, cela risque d'être difficile.. Tu viens, on va s'entrainer? "me proposa-t-il

Sous-entendrai-il que je connaissais déjà ce camp? Il aiguise ma curiosité...

Je lui répondis d'un hochement de la tête et nous partîmes de l'infirmerie.

Il m'expliqua mon arrivée ici, comment les pensionnaires étaient excités de me voir dans les pommes. Il s'excusa aussi car ces pensionnaires avaient dû pensé que Jason m'avait battu et qu'il m'avait même donné un mauvais coup par accident. Il me dit aussi que les chasseresses avaient été obligées de rester car Diane (Artémis pour les grecs mais nous avions tous les deux du mal avec ces histoires de double divines-personnalité) était partie faire un rapport sur ce qui s'était passé dans la forêt. Il me raconta aussi comment il sauva Junon de Terra, de sa bataille contre Encelade et de son voyage... ce qui fut toutefois le plus intéressant, était quand il me raconta qu'avant qu'il se fasse voler ses souvenirs, j'étais déjà partie pour une mission importante, secrète qui plus est.

Quand on arriva à l'arène de combat, je sentais l'excitation faire palpiter mon cœur, je savais que j'aimais les combats, que j'étais fait pour cela. On arrivait alors devant une armurerie.

"Ah Jason! J'ai réparé ta lance, elle marche de nouveau mais évite de la casser encore, mine de rien, c'est un vrai chef-d'œuvre!, bavarda-t-il. Ah, tu nous ramènes le nouveau, à ce que je vois!" il me regarda et m'observa pour me juger "Indéterminé? Vas-y, choisis ce que tu veux comme arme!

-Ouais, merci Frank! Ce n'est pas un débutant, je le connais, ça fait juste quelques temps qu'il n'a pas combattu, fin je pense!" fit Jason

J'observais les différentes armes. Il y en avait tellement : des glaives, des épées, des filets, des boucliers, des dagues et même des poings américains! Les combats à l'épée ça ne me plaisait pas. Ce n'était pas assez subtile. Les poings américains, c'est super pour le corps-à-corps mais contre une épées c'est plutôt désavantageant.

"D'habitude je prends quoi comme arme, Jason? lui demandais-je

Tu adorais les dagues, mais celles qui venaient de ton talisman! Si je me souviens bien.. tu appelais "_Disserare"_."

Je pris mon collier et criai la formule :

"_Disserare!_"

Le collier se transforma en dagues, avec _Senatus populusque romanus _gravé dessus en rouge sang. J'aimais déjà ces dagues! Elles faisaient 20 centimètres avec une lame de _bronze céleste (_le terme m'est revenu). Elle était fine mais très solide. Je remarquai alors que mes avants bras possédaient chacun un M L V, 1055 en chiffre romain.

Jason et moi sommes partis dans un coin pour nous battre. Nous étions derrière les tribunes, qui étaient devant l'arène, dans un petit bosquet.

-"Pourquoi nous n'allons pas directement dans l'arène? lui questionnais-je

- J'ai besoin d'être concentré pour combattre à mon meilleur niveau. De plus, j'ai besoin de progresser. _Il prit sa lance mais elle se transforma en un glaive._ Tu es prêt? répondit-il en faisant tournoyer son épée.

-Et comment!" lui dis-je. Mon cœur palpitait à une vitesse folle, je pouvais plus retenir mon énergie.

Je resserrai mes doigts sur mes dagues et me mis en garde. Il passa à l'attaque. Il visait mon épaule gauche directement de sa lame. J'écartai son glaive créant des étincelles de ma dague gauche et lui donnai un coup de pied retourné sur son plastron. Il tomba à la renverse, je le laissai se relever. Puis il tenta de désarmer ma dague droite, je fis un blocage en croix. Il me balaya les jambes et je tombai mais il continua d'attaquer; je lui lançai ma dague droite dans son épaule droite (oui, oui!), il hoqueta et lâcha son épée. Je me relevai et il retira ma dague de son épaule. Il était mauvais à la dague et en plus son épaule saignait généreusement, ce ne pouvait être qu'à mon avantage. Il feinta un coup de poing gauche et comme un abruti je parais dans le vide; il essaya encore l'épaule et j'esquivai de justesse mais il m'avait entaillé. Je lui lançai ma dernière dague, il l'a para mais _rien ne pouvait me faire plus plaisir: _je lui décrocha un coup de poing sur l'arrête du nez et il fut projeté quelques mètres plus loin cependant lui m'avait blessé à la jambe droite assez profondément, je boitais à présent.

-"Bon je pense que j'en ai pris assez pour aujourd'hui."..._crack_ il remit son nez avec un petit grognement, "Viens on va chercher quelque pansement." m'invita-t-il en souriant.

Je lui retournai son sourire et j'acquiesçai. Nous retirâmes nos armures, je ramassai, tant bien que mal mes dagues et il m'aida à aller au coin des blessés et nous mîmes des pansements sur nos blessures. J'étais assez fier de moi car il souffrait bien plus que moi. Bon, oui je sais, je ne suis pas un bon ami pour ça, mais c'était mon premier combat! Je ne m'étais pas mal débrouillé. Nous prîmes la route vers les bungalows, Jason voulait me faire visiter le camp. Il me demanda avec un grand sourire :

-"Sais-tu ce qu'il y à demain Naleasti? Demain on est samedi et en plus les chasseresses sont présente. Non, tu sais vraiment pas? Tu vas vraiment adorer, c'est du combat mais en équipe, ça change un peu de notre colisée de notre colo. C'est "capture-étendard", comme son nom l'indique, on doit capturer l'étendard de l'équipe adverse. Cela change aussi de la "Défenseur ou Envahisseur". On va être contre les chasseresses mais elles ont gagné 58fois d'affilé dans cette colonie.. fit-il, la mine dégouté

-On va jouer contre elles? Nous sommes quand même 200, comment pourrai-t-on perdre? Lui répondis-je

-Ouais, c'est que m'a dit ma sœur... Ah et tu connais la meilleure? Elles m'ont dit que tu étais le fils d'Artémis.. la blague.., je le regardais d'un air septique et je crois qu'il avait compris que c'était la vérité. Tu veux dire que... tu es le fils d'une déesse vierge, qui en plus est grecque! Tu n'aurais pas dû venir ici, plutôt? Lupa nous à toujours dit que tu étais le fils de Minerve, ce qui justifiait ta faculté au combat.. mais..

-Ecoute, c'est trop long à expliquer, c'est vrai, mais ça me tracasse : je ne devrai pas aller avec les chasseresse pour le capture-étendard? Faut que j'en discute avec elles.. l'interrompis-je , sais-tu où elles sont?

-Dans la forêt, pour pouvoir chasser en paix mais fait gaffe, il peut y avoir des monstres, tu devrais attendre, surtout avec ta jambe!

-Tu crois que je vais attendre qu'elles partent pour leur parler? Tu pourrais aussi me donner l'heure s'te plait? lui demandais-je

-Il est 15heures mais ce n'est pas parce que tu m'as battu de peu une fois que tu peux tout faire hein? il me donna une accolade et nous nous sourîmes mutuellement. Fais ce que tu veux, mais rentres avant 17h, le festin commence à 17h15! Ah et tient bois ça, prends en une gorgée!"

Il me lança une gourde et je bus la gorgée. C'était une boisson douce avec un gout de cookie. Je compris ce que c'était : de l'ambroisie, la boisson des dieux. Je me sentais de suite en forme mais je connaissais bien sûr, ses effets secondaires.

-"Merci. O.K, donc à plus tard! le saluais-je

- Ah et si tu vois ma sœur, la fille punk, demande lui de me rendre la photo, ok? A plus!" dit il en s'éloignant.

Je me dirigeais vers la forêt en suivant la rivière quand une fille blonde avec un T-shirt Camp des sang-mêlé qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 17ans me parla:

-"Halte le nouveau! Les chasseresses sont campées dans la forêt et mettent en garde tout garçon s'approchant de leur campement!"

_Non mais ça va elle, elle ne se prend pas trop au sérieux..._

-"Salut, je vais justement à leur campement, je les connais, je n'ai donc pas besoin de tes conseils. lui répondis-je d'un ton un peu provoquant.

-Je ne peux pas vérifier ça, mais je veux qu'aucun pensionnaire mâle, aussi pervers soient-ils, d'aller les déranger. Rembourses le chemin, il n'y a pas moyen pour que je te laisse passer." me répondit-elle.

Déjà que je suis plutôt du genre à mal prendre les choses, que j'aime pas qu'on m'énerve avec les règles ou encore qu'on me traite à tord de quoi que ce soit, mais là le pire c'est que la tête de cette fille ne me plaisait pas, mais alors PAS DU TOUT. Elle est un peu trop sûr d'elle et j'aime vraiment pas ce genre de personne.

-"Est-ce qu'au moins je peux savoir qui est la teigne devant moi? lui dis-je et elle l'avait très mal pris à mon grand bonheur.

-Je suis Annabeth Chase. Fille d'Athéna alors je te conseille de ne surtout pas me provoquer, _vermine._

C'était la goutte d'eau qui fit débordé le vase. Je tentai un coup de poing à la tempe qu'elle bloqua facilement. Elle sortit des dagues, tout comme moi et nous entâmes un dur combat.

Elle était vraiment bien plus forte que Jason, elle était faite pour les dagues et n'attaquait pas à la légère. Sauf que cette fois-ci, nous ne plaisantions pas, aussi elle portait une armure, moi pas.

Mon objectif n'était pas de la tuer, difficile vu les circonstances, mais de pouvoir passer dans la forêt, donc j'attaquais sur des points léthargiques mais elle contre-attaquait sauvagement. Je décidai alors de la renverser d'un bon coup de pied pour pouvoir courir vers la forêt. Le problème, un très gros problème, c'est qu'elle n'a même pas pris la peine de me courir après, elle avait jeté une de ses dagues dans le creux de mon dos et là c'était la haine.

-"IDIOTE! Je vais t'étriper!" la menaçais-je

Maintenant c'était personnel. A partir de là, je n'ai pas bien compris ce qui se passait, je m'étais écrié _rŭgīre__!_, connaissant le risque. D'un coup, je me sentais léger, souple et vif et ma jambe semblait guérite. J'avais l'impression que mes sens étaient accentués, de plus mes dagues n'étaient plus dans mes mains, elles étaient transformées en griffe, comme le gars dans X-men sauf que moi j'avais plus l'air d'un homme-chat qu'un homme-super-poilu avec des griffes. Je courus, griffe en l'air et me jeta sur Annabeth. Elle semblait surprise de la transformation de mes dagues ce qui me permit de la blesser au visage. Elle recula mais je ne voulais pas la laisser comprendre ce qui se passait : je bondis sur elle et lui embrocha le bras droit, puis lui coupai son souffle d'un coup de genoux dans l'abdomen et lui saisis la gorge. Elle me regarda de ses yeux gris ombrageux et me donna un coup de pied dans les parties. La douleur était presque insoutenable mais ma haine, ma rage envers elle à ce moment-là était bien plus forte. Je l'assommai d'un coup de tête sur son front et la laissa tomber par terre. Je lui donnai un coup de pied, lui cracha sur son visage écarlate et me calmai. La douleur était horrible, j'aurai donné cher pour une gorgée d'ambroisie mais je devais aller voir les chasseresses. Je regardais une dernière fois le visage ensanglanté de cette fille et je partis pour la forêt.

J'étais vraiment pas en bon état : j'avais des plaies partout, une douleur omniprésente et j'étais perdu. Si un monstre arrivait, je ne pourrai rien faire. J'aimais beaucoup la forme que j'avais prise et j'avais l'impression que c'était l'un des pouvoirs les plus utiles que j'eue jamais eu : j'avais l'odorat plus développé que normalement, je voyais dans le noir et je pouvais bien mieux contrôler mon corps : mes pas faisaient peu de bruits, ce qui me permettait d'être attentif aux bruits d'éventuel monstres hostiles. Je sentais l'alléchante odeur de chaire humaine. Ce devait être les chasseresses. Je me dirigeai vers l'odeur, tout en faisant attention aux bruits de mes pas. Passé une colline, le campement des chasseresse était semblable à celui de campeur ordinaire : plusieurs grandes tentes étaient regroupées, faites dans de la toile de couleur verte. La lumière filtrait par endroits ce qui permettait au camp d'être modestement éclairé. Une des chasseresses remarqua ma présence et banda son arc vers ma direction et me demanda:

-"Qui êtes-vous?

-C'est moi, Naleasti! Le garçon de ce matin." répondis-je en transformant mes griffes en collier

Elle m'observa et baissa son arc en me souriant.

-"Salut Naleasti. J'aurai parié qu'Annabeth ne te laisserai pas passer!", _Aie, ça commence mal_," Fin bref, qu'est-ce qui t'amène?"

C'était la punk, la sœur de Jason. Elle avait mis une tenue de camouflage comme moi le premier jour.

-"J'ai appris par ton frère que nous avions un jeu demain qui opposera les chasseresses aux demi-dieux.

-Et tu te demandes avec qui tu devrais aller? C'est surement la première fois que ce genre de choses arrive, donc je ne sais pas quoi te dire... les chasseresses sont toujours réticentes à se battre avec un garçon, même si c'est le fils d'Artémis. Mais je ne pense pas que cela posera de réel problème. Je pense que c'est plutôt à toi de voir, mais Chiron est au courant de ton statut? m'interrogea-t-elle

-Non, mais j'ai trop fait couler le sang aujourd'hui et je crains que bientôt je sois renvoyé.

-Comment ça? fit-elle soupçonneuse

-Eh bien... cette Annabeth, nous nous sommes un peu chamaillés. Et par un peu je veux dire beaucoup, nous nous sommes battu..."

Elle me regarda d'un air surpris.

-"Et tu l'as battu? Elle est gravement blessée? Attends, je vais prévenir mes chasseresses."

Elle partit vers une des tentes vertes et annonça la situation. Elle désigna une chasseresse pour prendre sa place de garde. Elle rentra dans la tente et revint avec une gourde et des bandages. Nous partîmes vers le champ de fraise.

-"Ton frère m'a demandé de reprendre une photo. Tu pourrais me la donner s'il te plait? lui demandais-je

- Ah oui tiens, prend la." me dit-elle en sortant une photo d'une des poches de sa tenue.

Elle me passa la photo : Jason et elle étaient devant la colonie des sang-mêlé grecque. Ils souriaient beaucoup, Jason brandissait une lance chargée en électricité et sa sœur un bouclier avec l'horrible tête d'une gorgone comme incrustée dessus. Une famille. Jason, lui avait une famille alors moi je ne sais même pas si j'en ai une.. mon père est mort il y a des millénaires et ma mère est une déesse, certes plus disponible que les autres dieux, mais que je verrai sans aucun doute rarement. J'ai intérêt à retrouver la mémoire...

-"Merci. Tu aimes être chasseresse? l'interrogeais-je

-Cela a ses bonne choses et ses mauvaises. Je ne regrette pas d'être devenu chasseresse, mais maintenant que je sais que mon petit frère est en vie, c'est plus compliqué. Nous voyageons beaucoup, c'est toujours un plaisir, mais j'aimerais passer plus de temps avec lui. Tu as des informations sur ton passé? répondit-elle

-D'après Jason, je suis très fort au combat. Il m'a dit que j'étais aussi en... mission. _Je lui montrai alors sa tenue de camouflage._ J'avais la même tenue à mon réveille, tu ne saurais pas pourquoi?"

Je m'arrêtai pour la regarder mais elle continua d'avancer. Elle me dit sans s'arrêter de marcher :

-" Nous avons une pensionnaire à soigner, alors dépêche-toi! "

_Y a pas plus évident comme signe pour montrer que l'on veut changer de sujet_.

Je recommençai à marcher mais nous gardions le silence maintenant.

Finalement, après 5 minutes de marche, nous étions arrivés au camp des Sang-mêlé, mais plus précisément là où je m'étais battu. Des pensionnaires s'étaient rassemblés et soutenaient Annabeth Chase. Maintenant que j'étais calmé, je me rendais compte a quel point elle était mal au point. Elle avait le nez bien cassé, je ne vous donne pas de détails, elle était assez bien défigurée rien qu'avec ça, mais elle avait aussi une plaie crasseuse (tout son visage était terreux) sur son front et elle semblait à peine consciente. Thalia courut vers elle (moi je n'étais pas pressé de la rejoindre, je marchais seulement) et lui appliqua les premiers soins. Elle lui fit boire de l'ambroisie et elle toussota. Elle se redressa. Et regarda les pensionnaires et mit sa main sur sa plaie au front. Elle se leva brusquement et me regarda. Elle échangea quelques mots avec Thalia, où il était question de _revanche_ et de _nuit agitée,_ celle-ci la prit par les épaules pour lui répondre autre chose. Annabeth partit avec les autres pensionnaires et Thalia vint me rejoindre :

"Etait-il vraiment nécessaire d'autant l'amocher? Tu n'es pas sous ma juridiction, je ne peux pas te punir, cependant garde ça à l'esprit : Annabeth est considérée comme l'un des sauveur de la colonie, elle est très appréciée et tu viens de te faire un paquet d'ennemis. Fais-toi petit ce soir, ce serait mieux." me prévint-elle

Et elle partit vers son campement pendant que moi je revenais à la colonie.


	6. Chapter 5

Chap 5: La prophétie nous met en garde

Je me dirigeais vers la grande maison en passant par les bungalows quand un groupe surexcité de demi-dieux me sauta dessus. Ils portaient tous un t-shirt _Ne crains pas Arès crains-nous, ses enfants _et des boucliers dorés. D'après mes fines connaissances en langue et ma formidable intelligence, je peux donc en déduire qu'ils sont fils et filles d'Arès, dieu de la guerre et de la bravoure.

-"Hey, le nouveau! C'est toi qui à cassé la figure à Annabeth Chase?" dit une fille avec un bandana rouge bordeaux.

_Aie, je suis mal._

-"Bien joué! J'espère que tu es un de nos frères, on redeviendrait le meilleur bungalow! Bienvenue à la colonie des sang-mêlé si tu ne le savais pas déjà! Continua-t-elle

-Ah, vous n'êtes pas de ses amis ? Non, je dis ça car on m'a dit que j'allais avoir plein d'ennemis."Répondis-je, plutôt méfiant par tant d'enthousiasme

-Bien sûr que non! Nous sommes toujours en compétition avec les Athéna et leur chef en moins, ça nous promet la victoire! Vien avec nous, nous allons te faire visiter le camp! Je me présente, Clarisse, conseillère en chef des Arès. Me révéla-t-elle en me serrant la main

-Enchanté, je suis Naleasti." les saluai-je tous

Je pensais que dévoiler tout de suite que j'étais le fils unique d'Artémis était une mauvaise idée.

Ils me firent visiter le camp en entier, tout en donnant des baffes ou des coups de boucliers à certains pensionnaires. Je ne connaissais pas leur motivation pour tant de brutalité mais je ne pouvais pas me permettre de me faire ce genre d'ennemi. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la grande maison pour le diner. Je n'avais pas faim et je trouvais que manger à 17heures était beaucoup trop tôt cependant je ne pouvais pas manquer mon premier repas. Arrivé aux 20derniers mètre, je remarquai une jeune fille brune avec une casquette blanche et rouge avec un logo noir (très classe) dessus, péchant sur la rivière à côté de la grande maison. Je m'arrêtai pour la regarder puis je dis aux Arès que je les rejoindrai plus tard et je partis donc vers la jeune fille.

Tout en avançant, je remarquais à quel point elle était concentrée : j'avançais à pas de loup pour faire le moins de bruit possible mais elle m'avait quand même entendu. Elle tourna la tête et je vis son visage. Elle avait des yeux d'un bleu aussi profond et froid que le ciel, des sourcils qui lui donnait un visage enfantin avec un teint assez pâle tout de même, une européenne sans doute. Elle semblait méfiante, elle devait croire que j'allais lui faire une farce, mais relativement posée.

Je m'arrêtai et je dis très intelligemment :

-"Tu as des touches?"

Elle se leva et cala sa canne à pêche sous son bras. Elle portait un des plus courts jeans que je n'avais jamais vu, plus court même qu'un short, laissant découvrir ses jambes. Elle portait un T-shirt blanc avec _American Dream needs the Patience _dessus. Elle avait aussi une veste en cuir noir, très chic cette fille ! Heureusement elle ignora ma question précédente :

-"On nous attend, n'est-ce pas?" elle avait une voix assez aigue, comme une princesse dans les contes de fée.

-"Oui, aussi. Je m'appelle Naleasti, je suis un nouveau.

-Je suis Alice, fille de Laïs, déesse de la patience. Tu es celui qui s'est battu contre cette fille d'Athéna, non? Moi non plus, je ne l'aime pas." se présenta-t-elle en souriant

Son sourire était enivrant. Si ce n'était que la fille de Laïs, j'avais déjà peur des Aphrodite.

Nous marchâmes ensemble vers la grande maison puis nous rentrâmes dedans.

La cantine était spacieuse, normal vu le nombre de pensionnaire, mais au fond il y avait deux trônes derrière une longue table où se tenait un homme-cheval et d'autres personnes, une table pour invité bizarre peut-être? Il y avait une vingtaine de tables mixtes et une grande table au centre de la pièce contenant plusieurs assiettes d'un même gâteau.

-"Aujourd'hui c'est la galette des rois, un pensionnaire garçon et fille sont choisis.. enfin tu sais comment ça marche? M'éclaira Alice

-Oui, je crois". Répondis-je vaguement

Tout le monde était réparti et assis avec leur part de gâteau, sauf deux qui se ressemblait à s'y méprendre, qui tâtaient les morceaux, surement pour tenter de trouver la fève.

-"Ce sont Travis et Connor Alatir, des fils d'Hermès et de GROS guignols, c'est vraiment le cas de le dire! Tu devras surement aller dans leur bungalow jusqu'à ta revendication. A plus tard alors? " Me salua-t-elle avant d'aller chercher une part de gâteau.

Je fis de même, j'allai au côté des deux jumeaux et je pris la plus petite part que je vis et je vins m'assoir à la table la plus bondé. Personne n'avait remarqué ma présence et c'était très bien ainsi. Pourquoi mange-t-on du gâteau en entré? Ils sont fou ces grecques... J'entamais ma part de gâteau, bien plus bonne que je ne l'espérais, il faut bien l'avoué, tout en regardant les tables voisines, une pour chaque parent divin qui étaient toutes identifiables par un mini-drapeau au centre de ces tables :

Je voyais la table des Héphaïstos avec le feu martelé par un marteau où les gens parlaient surtout de mécanique et d'une expédition prochaine par bateau dans...la colonie romaine? L'idée me semblait tellement improbable et ridicule que je passai à la table suivante, celle des Athéna, avec Annabeth Chase. Un de ses frère s'est retourné et m'a lancé un regard moqueur en prononçant silencieusement _Ton cauchemar va commencer dés ce soir, gamin._

_Une menace? Pfff, Je les prends quand ils veulent au combat_. Je me déconcentrai sur mon assiette mais ma part avait disparu : Travis (ou Connor) était en train de fouiller la part. Il remarqua mon regard agacé et me dit :

-"Ah, désolé vieux, je te rend ta part, la fève n'y est pas!"

Il lança la part à présent ouverte en deux dans l'assiette. Je repoussai l'assiette en soupirant puis un petit objet, plutôt dur, arriva silencieusement sur ma tête. Je pris cet objet qui était sans aucun doute la fève : c'était un Louis d'or.

-"Chiron, je crois que le roi est le nouveau!" cria un pensionnaire de la table d'Athéna.

Cela ne présageait rien de bon...

Chiron, le centaure se retourna me lança un sourire bienveillant.

-"Aller, viens mon garçon ! "dit-il

Et dans une salve d'applaudissement, presque irréelle je m'avançai vers le trône.

Je vins au côté de Chiron et regardai la table des Athéna. Ils souriaient tous de méchanceté mais surtout Annabeth Chase.

-"Assieds-toi, je t'en pris." insista Chiron

Je me méfiais du trône, je savais qu'il y avait un piège. Je devais trouver un moyen pour ne pas m'assoir. Mais l'aide me vint sans avoir à réfléchir : sans prévenir, la troupe de chasseresses arriva dans la pièce.

-"Excusez-nous de notre retard. S'excusa Thalia Grace, cependant il n'y avait qu'elle pour sembler être désolé : les autres chasseresses semblaient répugnées de venir ici et allèrent en silence sans jeter un regard aux pensionnaires à une table vide.

-Vous êtes pardonnées". Acquiesça Chiron

Puis tous les regards se pointèrent sur moi et une contamination de visages ébahis commença. Chiron lui même me regardait d'un air qui semblait dire « What the fuck ? ».

-"Quoi, qu'est-ce qui se passe? » Fis-je en souriant

Je remarquai alors Alice, à la table des dieux mineurs, qui me regardait tout en levant son index vers le haut. Je regardai au dessus de moi et vis un arc argenté incrusté dans une Lune : Artémis me revendiquait. Les chasseresses ne s'intéressaient pas à la revendication, mais plutôt à la réaction de Chiron qui ne trouvait pas ses mots.

-"Par les dieux...mais est-ce une plaisanterie? Thalia, qu'est-ce que cela signifie?" cria-t-il aux chasseresses

Les regards se tournèrent cette fois-ci vers les chasseresses qui s'installaient calmement, sauf Thalia qui restait debout.

-"Nous pouvons comprendre que cela vous choque tous mais vous n'avez pas le droit de savoir plus que ce dont vous avez besoin de savoir." répondit-elle

Chiron semblait outragé : il faisait une tête du genre "you wanna fuck my wife?". Je faisais un gros effort pour ne pas exploser de rire, que ce soit par la tête de Chiron, mais aussi par le vent qu'avait laissé Thalia. Je crois bien que le plus marrant était quand même la tête des Athéna, ils semblaient tous faire une crise cardiaque. Les Arès eux semblaient excités, leurs pensées étaient tellement forte que je les entendais presque me dire _BASTOON_, _JE VEUX BASTOOON!_

-"Elles ont raison, Chiron. Je t'avais déjà prévenu de sa venue. dit une jeune femme rousse.

-Rachel, c'est bien plus grave que ça! Artémis n'a pas tenue compte de son serment! _Styx! _S'époumona le centaure

-Chiron c'est beaucoup plus compliqué que ça et même si c'était le cas, en quoi est-ce que cela changerait la colonie? De plus, ce ne sont pas tes affaires Chiron, je suis vraiment désolée. S'exclama Thalia sincèrement

-Excusez-moi mais comment est-ce qu'on va gérer le capture-étendard de demain?" les interrompis-je

Les Athéna explosèrent carrément de rire.

-"C'est vraiment le cadet de nos soucis, crétin ! Ricana Annabeth Chase

-Annabeth!" prévint Chiron, Je n'en sais rien Naleasti, c'est à toi de choisir."

Je commençai alors ma stratégie :

Si je vais avec les chasseresses je pourrai me venger de cette fille dans les règles de l'art et c'est déjà une excellente raison d'aller avec elles. De plus, je peux les considérer comme mes sœurs. Cependant, elles gagnent à chaque fois et mis-à-part ma vengeance, je n'ai aucun intérêt à combattre avec elles. J'hésite… c'est trop tentant de me vengé..

-"Il doit aller avec vous. s'écria Thalia, Il reste un demi-dieu et il n'est pas chasseresse.

-Et bien comme ça c'est réglé! » Conclu Chiron

Merci de m'avoir laissé le choix... au moins on a oublié cette histoire de galette des rois.

C'est alors que Jason se leva :

-Chiron, Naleasti vient du camp Romain tout comme moi et donc il ne restera pas ici longtemps". Intervint Jason

Un brouhaha s'empara de la cantine. Des "qu'est-ce qu'ils ont à squatter à notre camp?" fusèrent à peut près partout sauf quelques personnes qui semblait plus curieuses qu'autre chose.

-Chiron, j'ai reçu l'ordre de revenir au camp par Lupa même et elle veut ramener Naleasti aussi. Leo quand est-ce que sera près le bateau?"Continua-t-il

Un jeune garçon se leva de la table des Héphaïstos. Il était brun, des cheveux bouclés et semblait latino mais ressemblait plus à un Hermès qu'à un Héphaïstos. Il semblait inquiet.

-"Comme promis _l'Argo II_ sera fini dans la semaine.

-O.K donc tout va bien. "

Des bruits de pas précipités se firent entendre. Un pensionnaire, reconnaissable par son T-shirt _Camp des sang-mêlé_, arriva en trombe devant la cantine.

-"Chiron ! Des dryades réclament un certain Naleasti ! Elles disent que c'est urgent !"

Chiron me dévisagea et d'un signe de tête me dit d'y aller. Je rejoignis le pensionnaire au trot et nous sortîmes. Et bien, ma journée n'est pas près de se terminer…

-" Elles t'attendent derrière les écuries ! m'indiqua-t-il

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais aux écuries? Répondis-je

-On s'en fiche complètement ! Aller, vas-y!

-OK.. OK!"

Je couru seul vers la forêt du côté des écuries. Comme il commençait vraiment à faire nuit, je décidai de me prendre ma forme Wolverine. Bon j'avoue aussi que cette forme me plaisait beaucoup et que je me sentais bien quand je la prenais. A mon approche des écuries, des chevaux hennissaient de peur, j'aurai bien voulu les rassurer en disant que la viande de cheval c'est vraiment dégueulace mais je pense bien que cela les aurait offensé. J'ignorai donc ce concert de bruit et continuai ma route. Je rentrai dans la forêt qui me rappelait le Prospect Park. Je sentais la forêt retenir son souffle. Pourquoi les dryades m'appellent-elles? Peut-être y a-t-il un rapport avec Irma, la doyenne dryade de New York? J'avançai, sur mes gardes.

Soudain, une vingtaine de dryades se présenta devant moi. Ce qui était surprenant, était que la plupart était jeune, pas comme la tribut d'Irma.

-"Tu as donc eu notre message, fils d'Artémis? Parla la plus vielle des dryades, surement la chef.

-Oui mais que me voulez-vous? Répliquai-je

-Irma est décédée, tuée par le dieu Morphée. Les dryades du parc nous ont raconté ce qui s'était passé. Nous savons qu'Irma t'avait recueilli et t'avait protégé jusqu'à la fin, c'est pour cela que tu dois la vengé ! Tu as une dette envers elle ! Ce dieu avait rejoint le camp de Chronos l'été dernier, il est mauvais !" hurla-t-elle au bord des larmes

Je la regardai droit dans les yeux. Ne dit-on pas que les yeux sont les fenêtres de l'âme? Et bien les yeux de cette dryade montrait la haine, réclamait vengeance et massacre. C'est beau la poésie… (Hum hum.) Malheureusement, elle avait raison : j'avais une dette envers Irma et je ne pouvais pas me soustraire à sa demande, ou plutôt son ordre.

-Ecoutez, je ne peux pas refuser, cependant comment pourrai-je venger Irma d'un dieu immortel? Je peux réclamer ses excuses mais je ne peux pas le battre en duel. Essayai-je de les convaincre

-Nous n'en avons que faire de ses excuses! Il a tué notre vénéré doyenne, il doit y avoir réparation! Maintenant le sujet est clos, nous te souhaitons une bonne nuit Naleasti." rugit-elle avant de repartir, poing serrés.

Elle avait beaucoup de caractère, un peu trop même pour ce qu'elle était. Je partis de la forêt et je sentais bien que j'étais vraiment fatigué... peut-être était-ce ma forme qui me fatigue autant? Je repris ma forme normale mais j'étais toujours aussi fatigué. Je me dirigeais vers les bungalows, un peu plus à l'Est de la colonie. Mais bien sûr, en passant devant l'arène, un groupe de pensionnaire vint à ma rencontre.

-"Bordel, quoi encore? Grommelai-je

-Tais-toi et viens, Chiron t'attend à la grande maison. Dit une voix familière.

-Alice...? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Devinais-je

-Je t'ai dis de te taire et de venir!" répéta-t-elle

Avec mauvaise humeur j'acceptai de venir avec le groupe. Nous courûmes vers la grande maison et jamais un kilomètre m'avait semblé aussi loin. Au bout de 5minutes qui m'avait l'air d'être une heure nous arrivâmes à destination. Une voix résonna dans ma tête :

_En sécurité grâce à la manière_

_Dont nous vivions nos vies_

_Grâce à comment tout s'est déroulé  
>Mais les choses sont sur le point de changer<em>

_Prépare-toi_

Je frissonnai puis j'entrai dans la grande maison. Toutes les tables étaient vides à part celle où Chiron se tenait, la table des invités.

-"Alors que te voulaient les dryades? demanda-t-il

Je réfléchis aussi vite que je pus pour trouver une excuse valable.

-Euh... une simple mission de nettoyage. Répliquai-je

"Valable" était peut-être de trop?

-Ah? Soit, nous avons un autre problème. Rachel, la personne que voici", il me montra la rousse de tout à l'heure, "nous a produit une magnifique prophétie. Tu n'as qu'à te retourner pour la lire."

Je me retournai et sur un tableau d'ardoise était écrit (avec de la soupe de légumes) ces mots :

_Trois demi-dieux devront combattre_

_Dont le fils d'Artémis commandera,_

_Vous verrez votre monde s'effriter_

_Et tomber devant vos yeux_

_L'obscurité deviendra lumière_

_Rompues par ses interminables chaines,_

_Vos mains nouées  
>Des voix torturées que vous ignorez<em>

_La rencontre avec le fils oublié_

_Mettront fin à la tragédie infinie, _

_Traversez les champs désolés _

_Accrochez-vous à la foi _

_Et gagnez, grandissez_

_Ou succombez, abandonnant vos fardeaux_

_Et trahissez vos amis et vos familles _

-« Qu'en pensez-vous ? demanda Chiron

-Elle est longue et… funèbre. Répondis-je

-Oui et elle fait clairement référence à toi, Naleasti. C'est une quête, que les dieux te confient. Continua-t-il

-Je compte bien l'accomplir, dans ce cas.

-Tu acceptes donc la quête ? Il faut maintenant choisir deux compagnons, je pense que prendre des vétérans ne te feraient pas de mal. Permet moi de te conseiller. . .

-Non, je sais déjà qui vont m'accompagner. » L'interrompis-je

Je regardais Alice avec interrogation et elle acquiesça avec un beau sourire aux lèvres.

-«Prévenez Clarisse des Arès, nous partirons demain matin. » Demandai-je à Chiron.

Il protestait, faisait son cinéma, bref : il me faisait chier, le mot est lâché. Mais j'étais trop fatigué pour partir cette soirée surtout que je ne serai resté qu'une journée au camp…


	7. Chapter 6

_Chapitre 6 : Négligence est mère de calamité _

Alice et moi étions sortis de la grande maison et elle me guida vers le temple d'Artémis. Lorsque j'arrivai devant le temple, celui-ci avait l'air spacieux et luxueux vu la décoration (peaux de bête, croissant de Lune, différentes empreintes d'animaux...) cependant la vérité était bien plus cruelle. Quand j'entrai dedans, tout en disant précipitamment au revoir à Alice, je vis que le temple était totalement vide (de la poussière semblait même s'être déposé) sauf un coin où y reposait une peau d'ours. J'y allai, je retirai mes sandales et je m'assis sur cette peau d'ours. Je remarquai à quelle point elle était parfaite pour dormir : elle était moelleuse, chaude et douce. Je m'allongeai et je vis des yeux jaunes dans un coin de la pièce. Je tendis ma main, paume vers le haut et un chat blanc sortit. Il vint lécher ma main et se roula en boule à côté de moi. _Je passerai pas la nuit seul au moins.._

A mon réveil, il faisait bien jour donc à peut près dix heures. Je m'assis en tailleur et regardai à côté de moi : je vis une vingtaine de chats, tous en train de veiller sur la porte, comme pour la garder. Je baillai à m'en décrocher la mâchoire et le chat au pelage blanc neige attira mon attention. Il remarqua mon regard et s'approcha. Il s'assit devant moi et je lui dis :

-"Et bien...qu'est-ce qui se passe mon petit... ?"

_Bonjour seigneur Naleasti !_ miaula le chat, enthousiaste.

-"Je dois encore être en train de rêver..." roulais-je des yeux.

Je me rallongeai puis je frappai un chat du pied (sans faire exprès bien sûr) et il me griffa le dos de mon pied avec un _GNAAA _de rage. Je me leva.

"-ARG! m'écriais-je en regardant avec fureur le chat.

-Ok! Je dors pas! Pourquoi il y a-t-il autant de chat ici? Mince quoi! grommelais-je

_Votre aura attire les animaux sauvages, surtout les félins, seigneurs! _miaula le chat blanc

-Rhoo... allez, tout le monde dehors! Oust!" fis-je en me levant, agitant les bras comme un poulet (bien que les poulets ont de ailes) et les chats commencèrent à quitter le temple.

Lorsqu'il ne resta que le chat blanc et moi, ce chat me prévint qu'il gardait le temple. J'allai donc à la rivière, quelques mètres plus au Nord, pour me réveiller un peu. Comme nous ne pouvons pas je suppose, se promener tranquille, les Arès sont venus papoter, Clarisse en tête.

-"Salut! 'parait que tu m'as invité à ta quête? fit-elle

- Ouais, tu es d'accord? répliquai-je

- Bien sûr, mais... t'es vraiment le fils d'Artémis? Elle est pas sensée être une vierge éternel? demanda-t-elle avec une pointe d'amertume

- Bah.. ouais. Ce dois être une histoire comme la mère de Jésus, non? Je connais pas les détails désolé. Mentis-je

- Ok.. On part quand?" demanda-t-elle

Elle était déjà prête : elle avait mis son armure, son épée dans son dos, son bouclier en main, un sac sur son épaule et son bandana rouge sur son front. Ce bandana me disait quelque chose... c'était frustrant car je sentais que je l'avais sur le bout de la langue...

-"Oh, t'es là? me réveilla-t-elle

-Oui, on part après le déjeuner, ça te va? l'avertis-je

-Ouais aucun problème, à plus tard alors."

Puis elle partit sans un mot. Je sentais qu'elle était beaucoup plus distante, mais que ce n'était pas lié qu'au fait que je sois le fils de la déesse de la chasse, quelque chose la tracassait et l'inquiétait. Quoi qu'il en soit, je continuai ma route vers la rivière.

Je suivais les limites de la forêt pour arriver à la rivière. Je me souvenais qu'un peu plus loin je m'étais battu avec cette fille d'Athéna. J'ôtais mes sandales et commençais à plonger mes pieds dans l'eau. Dés que mes pieds éraflèrent l'eau je savais que il y avait quelque chose qui me dérangeai, mais quand je les avais entièrement plongé, j'étais pris d'une grosse migraine. Je remontai mes pieds à la surface et tout de suite tout allait mieux. La journée commençait bien, dit donc...Ma baignade compromise, je décidai d'aller à l'arène, quelques mètres au Nord encore à faire.

Il y avait du monde aujourd'hui à l'arène. _Ah, le capture-étendard, j'avais oublié_ !

Je rejoignais les pensionnaires, qui étaient en cercle concentrique autour du centaure Chiron.

-"Ah! On allait te chercher, Naleasti! Tout va bien?" demanda Jason accompagné du latino d'hier et d'une jeune fille que je ne connaissais pas.

-Sa va, j'ai juste eu une invasion de chat toute la nuit, mais sinon j'ai hâte de partir en quête. Tu n'es pas trop mécontent du fait que j'ai choisi d'autres personnes pour ma quête?"répliquai-je, impassible.

-Non, de toute façon je dois aider cette colonie pour le bateau. Prêt pour le combat, mon ami? s'enthousiasma-t-il

-Oui mais, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment sur cette idée. Et puis je crois me souvenir que le camp est loin, non? " dis-je

Je vis une perle de sueur coulée le long de son visage, les sourcilles froncés.

-"Tu as eu un présage? dit-il un peu pâle

-Un... quoi?

-Non, ce devait être rien. Allons-y." Répondit-il

Ses deux compagnons était curieux de notre conversation, mais je sentais aussi qu'ils s'interrogeaient sur ce terme de "présage" dont Jason a fait allusion et je suis sûr que je ne suis pas voyant.

Nous nous avancions alors dans la foule vers le centre. Chiron était en train de rappeler les règles (ne pas chercher à tuer, la mutilation est autorisée mais modérément, que nous jouions aujourd'hui contre les chasseresses, du blabla quoi.), il nous a prévenu que les chasseresses étaient déjà sur le terrain, pour ma part ça ressemblait à de l'embuscade. Après cela, nous devions choisir nos armes, ce ne fut pas bien difficile pour moi : je pris juste un couteau à cran d'arrêt. Chiron m'a fait tout un cinéma (et il est très doué..) car je ne prenais pas d'armure ni de casque. Jason convaincu celui-ci que je ne mettais jamais d'armure, que j'étais suicidaire et que c'était très bien ainsi, bref : on a bien rigolé!

Chiron nous a dit qu'il serait là en cas de blessure grave et qu'il arbitrait le jeu. Je ressentais encore cette sensation d'excitation : un bonheur! A partir de ce moment là, c'était le flou.

Les pensionnaires ont donné assaut à la forêt et 200 pensionnaires en colère (résultat des tannés précédentes je suppose) qui se ruaient à la guerre, ça faisait presque peur. Après être entré dans la forêt, après 1minute je dirai, une véritable pluie de flèches nous stoppa net. Les deux premières lignes furent jetées au sol, agonisant. Je perdis mon sang-froid à la vue de ces adolescents meurtris. J'arrachai mon collier et le transforma en arc. Il avait une teinte orange et blanche : la couleur du tigre. Nous étions tous caché derrière des boucliers, sauf moi bien sûr, donc j'essayai de contournai les lignes avec prudence pour pouvoir prendre de revers les chasseresses. Je ne faisais aucun bruit grâce à ma concentration mais ma colère ne s'était pas calmé pour autant : si j'apercevais une chasseresse, je lui ferait autant de mal qu'elle en aura fait à nos combattants.

Un mouvement de branchage. Je me cachai derrière un tronc d'arbre. Je jetais un coup d'œil : une chasseresse commençait l'élaboration d'un piège. Je la pris par derrière : je m'approchai doucement d'elle dans le dos et elle s'aperçut trop tard de ma présence : je lui poignardai son abdomen pour l'affaiblir et je lui fis perdre connaissance en lui plaquant ma main contre sa bouche et son nez. Silencieux et efficace, _what else_? Je désamorçai le piège et continuai ma route.

Les chasseresses étaient très bien organisées : après cette première chasseresse, se trouvait une deuxième, retranchée à quelque mètres de la rivière. Elles voulaient surement protéger tout les fronts et éviter d'être prises par derrière, mais elles ne choisissaient pas les bonnes personnes pour ces postes apparemment : la chasseresse retranchée devait s'ennuyer car elle tapait du pied, comme pour m'attirer. Ne voulant pas prendre de risque, j'avais pris un chemin indirect au cas où des pièges aurait été placé. Prenant mon temps, je réussi à ne pas me faire repérer. La chasseresse était allongée dans l'herbe mais elle frottait la terre, comme pour dégager quelque chose. Par chance, j'étais dans un point mort et donc elle ne pourrait pas me voir. Je m'approchais discrètement et hésitais une seconde : comment l'assommer? Aucun problème, si je ne peux pas tuer, je blesse. Je lui enfoui sa tête dans les feuillages (pour étouffer ses cris ) et lui cassa une vertèbre (radical n'est-ce pas?). Elle s'évanoui sur le coup. Je continuai mon chemin, puis me souvins de l'objectif : capturer l'étendard ennemi. Je suppose qu'il devait être garder, donc derrière les archères qui embusquaient les pensionnaires. Au bout de 100mètres, je me dirigeai vers la position possible du drapeau.

Une flèche siffla à mon oreille droite : du centre de la forêt. Je me coucha à terre et rampa derrière un arbre. Je tendais l'oreille pour entendre un son.. puis après quelque minute de silence :

_TAÏHAUT!_

La sœur de Jason se jeta de l'arbre au dessus de moi, les mêmes habits que la veille. Je me rendais compte à présent que je ne connaissais pas son nom, mais ce n'est peut être pas l'endroit approprié pour le connaitre. Elle essaya de porter un coup de sa lance à ma tempe mais je l'esquivai facilement.

-"Quel est ton nom, sœur de Jason?

-Je suis Thalia Grâce, fille de Zeus et ton ennemi d'aujourd'hui, Naleasti. Mais contente toi de te battre."

Elle n'avait pas changé depuis hier : elle semblait froide et distante depuis que je lui avait demandé pourquoi nous portions les mêmes vêtements. Quoi qu'il en soit, je crois bien que Jason est faible en fin de compte car même sa sœur était bien meilleure que lui, plus même que la sotte fille d'Athéna. Je changeai mon arc en dague et croisai le fer avec Thalia.

Elle tenta une attaque frontale avec sa lance; je pris sa lance et amena mon adversaire au corps à corps. Elle me frappa de la paume de la main au front associé à un haut voltage : le choc me propulsa quelques mètres plus loin. J'étais sonné par la décharge et mes membres ne répondaient plus. _Bordel..._ je cligna des yeux et je crois bien que j'étais en train de divaguer car je n'étais plus dans la forêt. J'étais dans San Francisco, c'était l'après midi mais le temps semblait arrêté : aucune circulation, pas de voiture, pas de gens, pas de bruit. Le silence. Le ciel était bleu, d'un bleu sans nuage, sans pollution, sans brume.

Mes esprits retrouvés, je me baladai, regardant d'un air absent la ville fantôme pour tomber sur deux silhouettes. Non, trois : celle d'une femme, d'un jeune adolescent et d'un chien.

- _Nous t'attendions_ clama la femme

_- C'est lui? Il n'a pas l'air bien fort. _dit l'ado

-"Qui êtes-vous ? Que voulez-vous ? " demandai-je froidement

-_Nous ne voulons que ta mort, fils d'Artémis, seulement ta mort. _

_-Mais il est trop tôt pour savoir si tu es avec nous ou contre nous, donc nous nous en abstenons. Je suis Gaïa, déesse créatrice de la terre et voici mon neveux Errios. Nous devons faire vite donc je vais droit au but : tu ne dois pas rester avec les dieux, ils vous ont tous trompé. Ils ont caché, modifié l'histoire et ont fait taire ceux qui connaissaient la vérité dont ta grand mère, Léto. Après la naissance de ta mère, elle fut totalement exilée. Veux-tu te battre pour ces dieux, Naleasti? Ouranos a cependant réussi à protéger les écrits originels. Mon fils Chronos a été battu mais les dieux sont vulnérables à présent, c'est une occasion inespérée mais que vas-tu faire à présent? Vas-tu te dresser contre tes ancêtres, porteur de la vérité ou nous rejoindre et faire tomber ces menteurs ?_

-"Qu'es-ce qui me prouve que vous dites vrai? Vous voulez ma mort, donc pourquoi voudrai-je vous rejoindre? Qu'est-il arrivé à Léto?"

_-Tu dois juste choisir ton camp, sang-mêlé. Les conséquences seront importantes quelle que soit ton choix. Tu ne dois pas mourir maintenant, je me réveille et tu devras être de mon côté à ce moment là ou je ferai en sorte que tout ce qu'aura construit les dieux jusqu'à présent soit détruit, vies avec. _Prévint Gaïa

Mon corps commençait à devenir lourd, je tombai en arrière et suffoquai : l'air devenait lourde, presque solide.

Mon arc commençait à s'agiter :

_Nous ne pouvons être brisé, libère moi_

_Je ferai tout ce que je pourrai_

_Mais laisse moi y aller de moi-même_

_La paix sur cette Terre n'existe pas_

Errios intervint :

_Nos destin sont liés_

_Que ce soit en ennemi_

_Ou en ami_

_Mais tu ne pourras pas gagner_

_Je créerai ce que les Dieux_

_N'auraient jamais conçu_

_Et je prendrai ce qui m'appartiens_

Il leva la main et une rafale de vent m'arracha à mon rêve.

J'étais allongé dans la forêt mais je n'étais plus sonné, j'étais même en pleine forme. Je me relevai et fis volte-face à Thalia qui était surprise (surement de me relever après avoir pris sa décharge). Je voyais bien qu'elle était trop forte pour moi avec son pouvoir héréditaire. Je me transformai en wolverine et repris ma route vers le drapeau. Elle me poursuivit bien sûr, mais je courrai bien plus vite qu'elle et elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir son arc. Elle s'était d'ailleurs arrêté. _Humf, elle se dégonfle déjà..._ le son d'une corne de chasse se fit alors entendre. Je reçu un coup de pied dans le visage et j'allai m'étaler par terre : c'était un piège. La flèche de tout à l'heure servait à les prévenir... ingénieux.

Trois chasseresses, armées de couteaux de chasse se tenaient devant moi. Une m'attrapa les jambes et une me menaça de sa lame. L'autre allait m'assommer avec un rocher. Elle jeta en direction de ma tête et je le déviai d'une main sur celle qui me menaçait de son couteau. Je donnai de coups de pied à celle qui voulait me traîner et elle me lâcha, je me redressai. La 3eme tenta de me poignarder mais j'arrêtai sa lame avec mes griffes de ma main gauche et je lui frappai de la tranche de ma main droite une cervicale. Elle s'écroula et je repris ma course. Normalement ils ne devaient pas rester beaucoup de chasseresse pour retenir les pensionnaires et garder l'étendard.

Je courrai, courrai, courrai... je m'épuisais mais je n'en voyais pas le bout... cependant je voyais à présent la lumière de la sortie : je sortais de la forêt. Mais ce que je voyais n'était pas la colonie. Je voyais une ville en flamme, une ville immense. Je sentais le souffle chaud des flammes caresser mon visage, me tenter de rejoindre ce brasier géant. Une fille brune était assise dans l'herbe, à quelques mètres de moi. Elle me berça :

_Notre amour était si fort beaucoup trop longtemps  
>J'étais faible avec la crainte que<br>Quelque chose tourne mal  
>Avant que ces possibilités ne deviennent réelles,<em>

_J'ai fais le pire des choix possibles_

_Tu ne m'as jamais pardonné,_

_Nous étions plus que des amis _

_J'en ai ris de moi jusqu'aux larmes,_

_Mais ne t'inquiète pas_

_La fin est si proche,_

_Je peux presque te sentir_

_Ta vie n'aura été que gâchis_

_Rejoins moi..._

Elle se transforma en ombre et fonça sur moi. Avec horreur, mes pieds se dérobèrent et je tombai à terre : j'étais impuissant. Quand son ombre me toucha, je me réveillai en sursaut et je cognai quelque chose de dure.

-"Aie!"

J'ouvris les yeux et je vis Alice se frottant son crâne à ma droite.

-"Bah il est vivant! C'est déjà ça ! Ah ah ah!" fit quelqu'un dans mon dos

Je me retournai et remarquai qu'on était toujours dans la forêt. Jason et ses compagnons accompagnés de Chiron et de quelques Arès s'étaient regroupés autour de moi.

-" Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? demandai-je en me frottant aussi vivement le crâne.

-Et bien, commença Chiron, les pensionnaires se sont encore fait battre par les chasseresses malgré les dégâts qu'elles ont subi." Il me jeta un regard lourd de reproche. "Et apparemment tu t'es évanoui avant d'avoir pu rapporter le drapeau à notre base.

-Comment ça? Je me souviens de rien, j'étais en train de courir puis je..."

J'hésitais à raconter mon rêve, de toute façon quelle importance...?

-"Nous t'avons, enfin les chasseresses, retrouvé près de leur drapeau. Je pense que ce n'était que du surmenage mais c'est dommage que tu sois tombé comme ça, si près du but.." dit Alice

Je me releva mais je me sentais pas fatigué du tout. Jason s'approcha sourire aux lèvres.

-"Tant pis, nous n'aurons pas réussi à apporter la victoire aux sang-mêlé grecque !"Il me lança un clin d'œil. "Il est temps de manger, tu ne crois pas?"

- Ah oui et là j'ai faim..." répliquai-je, amusé

Clarisse s'avança, elle avait l'air de s'être battue comme une démone : elle avait des plaies partout, de la terre (et des entailles) sur son armures sauf sur son bandeau qui était impeccable. Ce bandeau semblait vouloir dire quelque chose pour moi mais je ne voyais toujours pas quoi.

-" Tu as préparé tes affaires? Nous partons juste après je te signale. Me rappela-t-elle

-Ouais, ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas grand chose à amener."

Nous partions donc tous et toutes vers la colonie. 'Fin moi je sais pas où nous étions, j'ai perdu tout sens d'orientation depuis mon réveil donc je les suivais.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 : L'intuition et le goût d'une fille ne ment jamais! (by Clarisse) 

Après être revenue de notre foutu bataille (car ce n'était pas une défaite : tant qu'il y a des soldats, il y a du combat), j'ordonnai aux Arès de se bouger de prendre une douche et de s'échauffer en cas d'attaque ennemie (car on est jamais en sécurité à présent). Je partirai dans cette quête et je l'accomplirai. Les Arès sauraient comment se comporter en mon absence : ils feront comme d'habitude et si on demande un substitue, Hélène (la plus ancienne et vaillante Arès après moi) se présentera. Les Arès devront livrer bataille jusqu'à la mort pour battre les Athéna lors du tournois mensuel et je n'en serais que fière d'être leur conseillère en chef. Cependant, pour le moment nous devions manger notre dernier repas en ma présence. Arrivés à table, nous causions stratégie : notre sujet préféré, après savoir qui persécuter bien sûr. Cette quête ne me permettra pas de participer à l'expédition vers le camp romain, donc j'espère qu'elle en vaudra la peine. Pourquoi ce fils d'Artémis a choisi la fille de Laïs? Elle ne sait même pas se battre et ne fait que bavarder avec les poiscailles. Pitoyable si vous voulez mon avis et bien sûr que vous le voulez mon avis! Et puis il (le bouffon) arrête pas de me dévisager, je l'aurai bien baffée pour ça mais c'est le chef de la quête. Et puis faut que je dise au revoir à Chris... merde il faut toujours qu'il se défile dans ces moments, et c'est ce qui le rend craquant!

Au repas il y avait du steak de cerf et d'autres trucs dégueu', en honneur à Artémis peut-être ? Pfff, depuis quand on la célébrait celle-là ? C'est pas un fils (QUI VIENT EN PLUS DE LA COLONIE ROMAINE!) qui va changer les choses, parole d'Arès!

A la fin du repas, Chiron nous appela silencieusement et nous dit alors qu'il valait mieux sortir discrètement et ne plus perdre de temps avec des adieux. Il est pas sensé être sentimental l'homme-cheval? Quoi qu'il en soit, nous sortîmes pendant que tout le monde mangeait mais Annabeth m'avait glissé sur un bout de papier ces mots :

_Souvient-toi de ce que je t'ai dis._

Je froissa le papier et le jeta parterre. _Je ferai attention._

Tout les trois nous sortîmes de la grande maison et nous nous consultèrent :

-"Bon on va où alors? Demandais-je à Naleasti

-Et bien la prophétie ne nous a rien dis sur...

-Donc tu ne sais pas où on va?"l'interrompais-je, _Un bouffon ce gars, c'est pas possible..._ "Et toi, t'en sais plus? questionnais-je gentiment Alice

- La prophétie fait référence à des "champs désolés", un désert ? Nous sommes aussi sensés faire une rencontre avec "un fils du ciel" : c'est trop vague, je ne sais pas."

Nous restèrent en silence puis Naleasti proposa débilement :

-"Nous devons aller à San Francisco, je suis sûr que nous devons y aller.

-Et pourquoi nous devrions y aller? Répliquai-je en levant mes yeux au ciel.

-Car c'est moi qui commande, donc tu vas devoir me faire confiance."

C'était la pire réponse qu'il puisse me donner, je l'aurai volontiers égorgé et donné son cadavre à mes chevaux, mais il avait gagné un point. La prophétie disait bien que ce serait le fils d'Artémis qui commanderai. Mais si ça se trouve Rachel, s'est prise pour une artiste et a juste écrit ces vers par plaisir (bon certes, la soupe c'est pas très artistique mais elle est tellement bizarre que ça ne m'étonnerai pas), ce serait donc un canular arrangé pour je ne sais quelle raison (puis on s'en fiche de la raison!).

Naleasti me regarda avec insistance de ses yeux argentés. J'arrive pas à y croire, mais ça m'a dégonflé...

-"Ouais, bon... on va à l'aéroport alors ?

-Non, la prophétie fait référence à des terrains abandonnés, je pense que nous devrions y aller en voiture. expliqua Alice

-Tu es en train de dire qu'on va passer des heures de voiture simplement car la prophétie demande des "champs désolés"? Il y a des champs et des terrains abandonné à San Francisco donc faut pas perdre de temps! Alors grand chef?" m'opposais-je

Il semblait réfléchir, ce qui était totalement stupide, on va pas se taper 40heures de voiture pour ça.

-" On est jamais sûr de rien Clarisse, mais je ne pense pas qu'on trouve quoi que ce soit hors de San Francisco, on va prendre l'avions. Conclu-t-il

_Je préfère ça _me dis-je en souriant.

-Voila, j'ai déjà l'argent nécessaire, ne reste plus qu'à aller à l'aéroport le plus proche. On y va à pied, n'est-ce pas chef adoré? Approuvai-je avec un sourire

Il rigola de mon sarcasme. _Pas mal._ Et c'est ainsi que notre quête commença avec mes compagnons Alice, l'insociable fille de Laïs et Naleasti le _presque_ bouffon fils d'Artémis.

Nous allâmes à l'aéroport de Kennedy et prirent un avions direct vers San Francisco.

Cela faisait presque 5heures que je n'avais pas tenu une épée en main et ça me démangeait. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment et l'intuition féminine d'une Arès ne trompe jamais, JAMAIS. Nous étions placé au milieu de l'avions, au milieu de personne plus louche les une que les autres. Sur ma droite, y avait deux hommes asiatiques avec des lunettes de soleil (alors que nous étions dans un avion, c'était forcé qu'ils étaient louche), sur ma droite une femme qui semblait affolée : elle jetait des coups d'œil partout. Un autre homme juste devant Naleasti (qui était à coté de moi à ma gauche), qui semblait être du Moyen-Orient tenait si fermement les accoudoirs que ses mains étaient blanches. Il avait les yeux fermé, était terrifié et murmurait des paroles inaudible, comme si l'on le pointait d'un revolver. Alice s'était endormie, l'inconsciente (j'aurai bien voulu lui mettre des coups de marqueur sur le visage, faire n'importe quoi, rien que pour le plaisir genre écrire " Renversez moi violement et je vous embrasserai!"). Cela m'a mis de bonne humeur.

Naleasti écoutait de la musique folk, plus du tout au goût du jour d'ailleurs mais semblait plus sauvage que jamais (j'en avais des frissons, il semblait prêt à tuer tout le monde dans la seconde suivante : _exquis_!)

Au bout de quelques heures je m'étais assoupie : même la plus vaillante guerrière devait se reposer et de plus, il n'y avait rien d'anormal.

J'étais dans une grotte, il faisait si sombre que je voyais à peine où j'allais. J'entendais des goutes d'eau tomber. _Plop plop._ Je marchai toujours plus profondément dans la grotte, je le sentais : le froid commençait à m'engourdir mes membres, je marchai à présent dans de l'eau glacé. Soudain, j'aperçu une silhouette assise sur un rocher. Elle dégageait une puissance, une autorité que même tout les profs de mon enfance réuni n'égaleraient jamais ( faut avouer aussi qu'ils ne pouvaient même pas dresser une mouche), que même mon père ne pourrait avoir! Elle m'attendait et je sentais mon estomac se nouer. L'écho répétait ses mots, comme des murmures d'âmes des enfers :

_Lutte!(lutte..)_

_Tu ne dois pas échouer ! (échouer..)  
>Ne pas tomber ! (tomber..)<br>Ou tu finiras comme les autres.(finir..)_

_Tu ne peux pas te réveiller en sueur (te réveiller..)  
>Car ce n'est pas encore fini, (pas fini..)<br>Tu danses toujours avec ces démons, (démons...!)  
>Victime de ta propre création (victime..)<em>

_Loin de la volonté de se battre(la volonté...)_

Elle se leva et la terre trembla sous ses pas.

_Là où tout ce que tu penses mal est bon  
>Où la haine n'a pas besoin de raison<br>Tu n'es pas comme Percy Jackson_

_Tu sais ce qu'est que la mort,_

_Tu connais leurs limites_

_Marches à mes côtés_

_Tout peut être fait_

_Tout._

Je fus réveillé par une secousse et les événements suivant ne me laissèrent pas le temps de repenser à ce rêve. Des cris fusèrent de partout : c'était la panique. Je me tournai vers Naleasti et Alice : je lisais la peur dans leurs yeux.

-"Qu'est-ce qui se passe? leur criai-je dessus pour couvrir le bruit de fond

-Les pilotes sont injoignables et l'avions perd de l'altitude! Il faut les aider ! répliqua la fille de Laïs

_Plutôt NOUS sauver, non?_

- Et bien qu'est-ce qu'on attend? Aller on se bouge!" leur ordonnai-je à leur adresse

Je suppose que Naleasti était d'accord vu qu'il n'a pas riposté. Nous nous sommes levés et on s'est dirigé vers l'avant de l'avions. J'étais en tête mais l'avion louvoyait me faisant perdre l'équilibre toute les 5secondes. A ce train là, on allait finir écrasé ! L'avions a fait une embardée vers la droite, me plaquant contre un mur, par contre Naleasti et Alice sont arrivés sur des passagers. Je devais faire vite, je parti sans eux. Quand l'avions fut stable, je couru et j'arrivais à la porte donnant au cockpit. Les hôtesses avaient disparu et j'étais seule. Je chargeai la porte mais elle résistait. Je pris une table à roulette et j'enfonçai la porte. Au bout de deux tentative, elle fut fragilisée et je la terminai d'un coup de pied. Le cockpit sentait le gaz. Je pris mon bandeau et je le mis contre ma bouche et mon nez. J'entrai entièrement dans le cockpit et je vis les deux pilotes évanouis. Je voyais qu'on fonçait vers des plaines d'Oakland. Le tableau de bord indiquait 2kilomètres d'altitude. Je ne réfléchi même pas : je pris le volant de l'avion. Je tentai de redresser mais scénario classique : c'était bloqué. Je tirai de toute mes forces et j'arrivai à le relever un peu.

-"Alerte ! Basse Altitude!" tonna une voix artificielle

Le tableau de bord indiquait 1,5 kilomètre. _Aller...! Fait bouger ce foutu truc! Remonte! _

Le volant se redressait toujours aussi lentement. 1Kilomètre 250

_Aller! _

_1Kilomètre ! _

Le volant posait toujours autant de problème : j'avais réussi à relever l'avion, à le ralentir mais toujours pas assez.

500Mètres

Les larmes me venaient aux yeux. _Je peux pas mourir ici, je suis destinée au champ de bataille!_

-"ZEUS, AIDE NOUS! Tu nous dois ça! MAINTENANT!" Hurlais-je de désespoir

250Mètres

Je voyais la forêt clairement et je n'allais pas survivre à un impact frontale. Soudain, le volant avait cédé : la réponse de Zeus. Je le tirai à fond mais c'était déjà trop tard : l'avion se redressa, s'écrasant sur une bonne partie de la forêt, fit une roulé-boulé tout en se brisant de toute part et m'assomma sur les commandes de bord.

Je me réveillai dans une épaisse forêt, dans de l'herbe mouillée sous une chaude fourrure. J'avais un si gros mal de tête... le crash de l'avion. Je me touchai le front et un bandage avait été placé sur ma plaie encore douloureuse, mon bandeau avait été placé sur mon poignet droit. Il y avait un attroupement d'animaux en tout genre : sangliers, biches, oiseaux, renards... Alice était en train d'essayer d'approcher les biches.

-"Hé, Alice, il est où Naleasti?" l'appelai-je

Les biches sont reparties dans la forêt. Le regard d'Alice me fit penser à celui que j'ai quand je parle à mon beau-père : celui d'un fantassin prêt à tout pour t'entendre hurler et te supplier d'arrêter tes souffrances. Je lisais dans son regard qu'elle pensait que j'étais la pire des Arès, ce qui est sans doute possible vrai : je suis la meilleure.

-"Il est parti demander des renseignements à des dryades. répondit-elle

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé après le crash de l'avion? l'interrogeai-je

- Je ne sais pas : je me suis réveillée ici, Naleasti attendait qu'un de nous deux se réveille pour partir en chasse. Il nous a apporté des couvertures en fourrure pour nous réchauffer et il est parti pour les dryades." m'expliqua-t-elle

J'en conclu qu'on allait devoir rester ici un bon moment. Je tentai de me lever mais j'avais mes membres en compote.

-" Tu peux m'apporter mon sac ? demandai-je

-Ah... tu as besoin de mon aide ? répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire mauvais aux lèvres

-Aller, vite!

- Alors, as-tu besoin de mon aide?

-Oui ! J'ai besoin de ton aide! Maintenant bouge toi!"

En signe de victoire, elle gloussait ouvertement tout en me passant mon sac. Je lui demandai de prendre la bouteille dans mon sac et elle me l'apporta gentiment (bon, c'est vrai elle m'a demander des foutus "s'il te plait", je l'ai insultée intérieurement de chieuse mais sinon rien de spécial) et je bu le liquide rouge bordeaux. Je sentais la boisson divine couler à travers moi et me revigorer. Je me leva et un sale cabot me sauta dessus. Il m'avait sauté sur le torse et m'avait ramené à terre.

-"AH MAIS DEGAGE!"

Je l'envoyai plus loin et quelques instants plus tard un cerf posa une patte sur moi. Il plongea ses yeux marrons dans les miens et je me calmai : sa simple présence marquait le respect et ça me rendait amère. Il retira sa patte de moi et il repartit vers le centre de la prairie.

_Tsss, ça va être long._

Durant l'heure suivante, je n'ai fait qu'observer les animaux. Les jeunes renardeaux se battaient entre eux pour jouer, sous la surveillance de leur mère (le père était partit chasser je pense); les oiseaux chantaient de (beaucoup trop) douce mélodie; les sangliers chargeaient un chênes pour obtenir des glands. La nature peut être amusante, ennuyeuse ou artistique, étonnante et mystérieuse ou simplement équilibrée. Je n'ai jamais pris le temps de l'observer (je n'aurai jamais pris le temps d'ailleurs si l'on ne m'avait pas obligé à rester allongée...) mais même quand j'observais la petite copine de Grover, je ne pouvais pas me douter de cette tranquillité. Même après que nous avons dévasté le monde, la nature a résister et lutté pour survivre. Même moi je me sentais visé. Je promet donc solennellement que je ne mettrai plus de chewing-gum dans les cheveux d'une personne pour ensuite cette personne planter dans le sol (pour préserver le sol), je réfléchirai à deux fois avant d'essayer de mettre le feu au campement de chasseresse (j'ai jamais pu les blairer, 'faut pas abuser non plus) et j'annule mon plan pollution-Percy-Jackson qui consistait à asperger son bungalow de pétrole, simplement magnifique et machiavélique. Puis comme cogner contre un bouclier, je me souvins de mon rêve.

C'était Gaïa, j'en suis certaine. Elle osait me tenter de trahir mes amis ? Oh oh, ça me fait rire : qu'elle retourne se coucher dans sa grotte celle-là. Bon, je crois qu'il n'y a plus rien à ajouter? D'ailleurs Naleasti revenait trainant une dépouille d'un ours de 4mètres de longueur et aussi épais qu'une armoire. _Il est quand même fort..._ Tout les animaux pivotèrent vers l'arrivant et une biche s'approcha de celui-ci. Naleasti mit sa main sur la tête de la biche et, une discussion télépathique commença. Nous restâmes ainsi en silence pendant quelques minutes. Peut-être qu'il peut se transformer en animal? J'aimerai bien qu'il se transforme en chiwawa pour que je le mette en laisse, il se plaira beaucoup avec moi (c'est surtout moi qui m'amuserai!). Revenons à nos moutons ('fin vous voyez ce que je veux dire..), Naleasti avait enlevé sa main de la biche et fit signe à Alice de venir. Moi, et bien je me permis de me joindre à eux (le renard et le cerf m'ont laissé cette fois-ci, tant mieux pour eux). Je me sentais lourde, comme si on m'avait obligé à porter un sac de 30kilos.

-"... il viendra. Et quand il verra la dépouille, il sera en colère. Nous devons nous préparer à combattre, nous ne pouvons pas partir avec Clarisse dans cet état. Dit le blondinet

-Dans quelle état elle est, la Clarisse?" Fis-je

Alice ne daigna même pas de me regarder, elle boude la gamine? Naleasti me regarda d'un air surpris (faut dire que je le dominais d'une tête mais il était pas encore terrifié, pas encore) il recula pour me faire de la place dans la conversation.

-"Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe? continuai-je

-Si tu es sur pied, nous devons partir tout de suite, et pose pas de question! osa-t-il

-J'ai dis, qu'est-ce qui se passe?" répétai-je avec un sourire ironique

Voyant ma supériorité, il abandonna l'idée de fuir face à ce "il" qui viendrai nous combattre.

-Ok, mais vite fait! Je suis allé en chasse et j'ai croisé un ours. Je l'ai engagé et l'ai tué. Mais il se trouve qu'il possède un maitre et c'est lui qui doit venir. On peut y aller?

-Euh... tu fuis contre un ennemi que tu n'as jamais vu? T'es stupide ou t'es stupide? Je veux pas savoir comment tu as battu l'ours mais pas question qu'on fuit. Je pensais que tu étais valeureux pour avoir battu Annabeth, mais en faite t'as aucun honneur. P'tete que les gars de ta colonie sont lâches, mais pas de ça ici!"

En tant que oratrice, je suis contente de ma prestation : il était secoué puis à froncer ses sourcilles comme pour me dire (mais il oserait pas, lâche comme il est) _tu serais pas la sœur cachée de Circé?._

Soudain, le son d'un lourd pas se fit entendre. Il provenait de là où venait Naleasti. Un homme sortit : il avait une couleur de peau noir, une fourrure d'ours comme vêtement, il avait des bras comme mes cuisses (et elles sont musclées!) et il faisait à peu près la même taille que moi. Il aurait été super canon s'il était un peu plus "moderne". Je regardai Naleasti d'un regard agacé :

_POURQUOI , mais POURQUOI, a-t-il fallut qu'on nous fasse comme ennemi un géant-super-beau qui aurait pu devenir Musclor 2012?_

Mr. Musclor aboya quelque chose dans une langue ancienne, du latin je crois (j'ai cru reconnaître _Matrem_ et _Vindicta : _mère et revanche, ça ressemble à une vielle querelle) et il était pas content du tout. Je sais pas ce que répondait Naleasti, mais il y avait une pointe d'arrogance.

-"Qu'est-ce que vous dites? " s'excita Alice

-"Globalement il veut nous étriper et que nos peaux lui servent de paillasson. Il n'a pas l'air très intelligent, on pourrai peut-être ruser? J'ai pas envie de me lancer dans un combat au corps à perdu et mon collier ne réagit pas; Clarisse, tu as une idée?

-Qui c'est? Il me plait bien. Je veux le combattre."

Il me regarda comme si je lui disais que j'aimai la viande de cerf.

-"Je te le déconseille, c'était un chasseur dans les temps anciens et il a réussit à me traquer jusqu'ici. Il a été maudit par ma mère, et c'est une chance pour lui que ce ne soit que maudit. Selon les pays, il est nommé le Sasquatch, le _Bigfoot _ou l'homme-ours.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 : Je me fais enlever par des vers de terre géants (by Alice)

-Le Bigfoot? Cela me dit quelque chose, mais je croyais qu'il y en avait plusieurs? demandai-je à Naleasti

-Les gens ne voyaient que les ours, lui restait tranquillement au chaud dans la forêt à faire je ne sais quoi. Répondit-il

L'homme-ours tapa du pied 3fois parterre puis il dit un mot à Naleasti en latin, presque en riant.

-"Il s'est allié avec Gaïa, il savait que nous allions être dans cet avion et veut nous faire esclave." traduisit Naleasti avec un rire ironique

La terre commençait à trembler et ce n'était pas un simple tremblement de terre! Des trous commençaient à se créer dans le sol!

-"Putin c'est quoi cette merde?" Cria Clarisse, toujours aussi discrète et classe

Des verres de terre géant sortaient des trous..._trop dégueulasse!_

-"Il veut nous capturer avec des verres de terres ? s'indigna Clarisse

-Ce sont des créatures fidèles à Gaïa mais il y en a trop pour combattre, Clarisse! Il faut se retirer pour le moment, pas fuir, ok?" proposa précipitamment Naleasti

En effet, au côté de notre adversaire y surgissait des dizaines de verres de terre de la taille d'un alligator et d'autres s'y ajoutait encore!

-Faites-moi confiance, les animaux vont nous couvrir et nous irons à la ville la plus proche! "nous assura-t-il

Il ne nous laissa même pas le temps d'approuver : il partit en courant.. Pendant qu'il partait vers les animaux (qui étaient quand même affolés, il faut les comprendre) ,Bigfoot lançait ses verres de terre sur nous. Faisant preuve de bon sens (ce qui était justement manquant chez Clarisse) je fuyais vers l'Ouest, vers les villes. Clarisse était restée et était préparée au combat. Dans le genre fo-folle elle reste indétrônable.

-"Clarisse, fait pas de connerie! Viens! Tu as entendu Naleasti? Il a un super plan!" la suppliai-je

Elle ne céda pas. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je pris mon épée dans mon dos et fis volte-face aux commandos-verre-de-terre. Un verre de terre bondit vers moi, gueule ouverte (un verre de terre normal c'est répugnant, mais un de cette taille on ne peut pas trouver de mot!) . Je lui tranchai tout son corps visqueux et engageai un autre. Je jetai un coup d'oeil à Clarisse : elle combattait violemment Bigfoot mais elle semblait débordée. Heureusement, Naleasti vint nous aider avec le groupe d'animaux. Nous réussîmes à les repousser : on gagnait! Cependant, l'homme-ours hurla un mot, ou un nom du genre "_Ferre!_" et dès lors, une meute d'ours arriva en renfort, nous encerclant. Je regardai Naleasti et Clarisse : nous étions pris au piège. Nous nous mîmes dos à dos et nous préparâmes au pire.

Le fils d'Artémis retira son collier et réessaya de faire apparaitre ses armes. Voyant que rien ne se produisait, il le jeta violemment parterre.

-"Que pouvons-nous faire à part nous rendre?" demandai-je

Ils me regardaient. Ils n'avaient peur de rien, ni de la mort, ni de la défaite; ils avaient la rage : ils iront combattre jusqu'à la mort. Moi je tremblais, j'avais peur : il n'y avait aucun espoir. Puis soudain, le collier qui reposait à terre brillait intensément, dans une lumière orangée comme le coucher du Soleil. Naleasti se roula en boule, gesticulait et hurlait une soudaine douleur. Le collier s'éleva et fonça et se cogna sur le front de l'agonisant. Le spectacle faisait un tel brouhaha de bruit et de lumière que les Ours fuyaient.

-"Ah mais oui! Les ours ont peur du bruit et du feu!" cria Clarisse

Clarisse s'approcha de Naleasti et le porta :

-"Bon, faut aller à San Francisco!" dit-elle avec un clin d'œil

-Pas si vite." ricana une voix derrière moi

Bigfoot me saisit par le cou et hurla de rire :

"Je ne partirai pas sans rien!"

Sur ce, il m'assomma et je fus pris d'un profond sommeil mais le pire c'était qu'il parlait français, le con!

J'étais dans un luxueux palais, dans une salle du trône précisément. La salle était vaste et partagée en deux par le tapis rouge : une partie avec des arbres (qui ressemblait à une forêt) et l'autre à un appartement moderne, avec des tableaux amateurs sur le mur, des meubles etc... Dans chacune de ces deux parties, il y avait deux personnes.

Dans la partie de l'appartement il y avait un jeune homme brun, des yeux verts, vêtu d'un jean noir et d'un T-shirt punk accompagné d'un grand homme chauve aux yeux dorés et d'un costume noir chic.

Dans la forêt, il y avait un enfant aux yeux argentés agressifs, des cheveux d'un blond très sale. Il était habillé avec des vêtements déchirés et semblait ne jamais avoir pris de douche. Il ressemblait à Naleasti. Il était accompagné d'une louve.

Au fond de la salle, une femme dans une robe ocre avec des pierres précieuses dessus était sur le trône : Gaïa.

Je ne voulais pas avancer, mais ma volonté ne servait à rien ici.

J'avançais et elle me disait :

_Il n'y a pas longtemps, tu trouvais la réponse qui a été si claire  
>En une journée tu t'es retrouvée vivante dans cette peur constante<br>Peux-tu te regarder maintenant ?  
>Vous ne pourrez pas gagner ce combat<em>

_Demande toi si tu es du bon côté,_

_Et il semble que j'ai été enterré vivante_

_Mais dis toi bien que ça ne va pas durer_

Elle frappa des mains, je m'arrêtai et elle disparut. Les deux garçons étaient à présent côte à côte devant moi. L'enfant m'inspirait la misère et la souffrance mais j'avais pitié de lui. L'autre me faisait penser à moi avant, il semblait joyeux et sans problème : Gaïa avait raison, la vie de demi-déesse est dure, cependant elle en vaut le coût. Ce garçon me parla :

_Rien n'est plus dur que de se réveiller tout seul  
>Réaliser que c'est pas bon,<br>C'est la fin de tout ce que tu as connu  
>Le temps continu de s'écouler<br>Les cicatrices sont derrières  
>Mais certaines y sont profondément,<em>

_Nous nous bâterons jusqu'à la vérité_

_Prouve ta valeur et rejoins-nous_

Ces paroles m'aspiraient...

-"Hé! Tu y crois vraiment ? Cette démone de Lupa n'a pas pu le battre, c'est pas possible!

-Elle l'a pas battu, elle a rusé pour s'enfuir! Mais elle ne sait pas qu'on est là, et on va l'embusquer et l'empêcher de rejoindre la bataille contre les romains. Elle doit être gravement blessée : ça va être facile!"

Je m'étais réveillé dans une prison souterraine fraichement creusée. Mes deux gardes (qui étaient cyclope) papotaient, montraient leur déception par rapport au fait qu'ils doivent me garder, emmerdante comme je suis.

Ce garçon qui m'avait parlé dans mon rêve, il avait quelque chose qui me rappelait Naleasti aussi... _son aura_... elle avait quelque chose de triste, de sinistre mais pas comme le petit enfant qui était à côté. Quoi qu'il en était, ma priorité était de sortir d'ici. Ma prison de terre était très solide, sans arme je ne pouvais pas casser ses parois et de toute façon le bruit avertirait les gardes. De même pour le sol, trop dur pour creuser. Derrière moi vers le fond de ma cellule, ils avaient gentiment laissé un seau d'eau et quelques pommes pour que je ne meurs pas de faim. Ils veulent peut être me prendre en otage? Les gardes, qui étaient assis (le plafond était trop bas), possédaient de grandes massues aussi grandes et épaisses que mon corps. Il ne me restait que deux solutions : soit attendre, soit utiliser une idée vraiment mais vraiment folle et à double tranchants.

Un des cyclopes partit et c'était le moment rêvé pour ma deuxième solution :

-"Hé tête de poichiche! Gaïa t'as pas loupé au moment de ta naissance! "

Le cyclope, interloqué, se retourna avec une mine de Clarisse en colère : généralement ça veut dire que tu as intérêt à courir! Sauf que je ne pouvais pas courir au moment présent.

-"Espèce de cloporte ! A qui oses-tu insulter? hurla-t-il

-Je me le disais à moi-même! répondis-je

-Ah... bah continue.

-T'es vraiment aussi bête que mes pieds et c'est gentil encore! me moquai-je ouvertement

-TU...TU TE MOQUES DE MOI? JE VAIS TE MANGER ILLICO!"

Sur ces paroles poétiques, il se mit à quatre pattes, brisa avec sa massue mes barreaux et fonça sur moi. En gros, mon plan marchait parfaitement sauf que le plus dur restait à venir vu que je devais combattre un géant de 1tonne de muscle et de crasse.

Il ouvrit sa mâchoire et plongea sur moi. J'esquivai et saisi le seau d'eau (qui était d'ailleurs glacé) et le lui lançai dans sa gueule de toutes mes forces. Sous l'effet du froid, il se redressa et se cogna violemment la tête contre le plafond, ce qui fit trembler toute la prison. Le plafond s'écroula sur le cyclope et l'assomma. Je devais faire vite, l'autre garde allait bientôt revenir. Je courrai dans la prison : à gauche il y avait deux escaliers allant plus profondément dans la terre, à droite un escalier vers la sortie.

J'allai donc à droite puis une voix m'interrompit :

-"Attend! Aide moi, s'il te plait!"

Elle provenait de la cellule en face de la mienne. Un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année s'y trouvait, affaiblit. Il voulait que je le délivre avec sa famille, il dit aussi qu'il pouvait m'aider à sortir de ce camp.

Je pris les clefs du garde endormi et je le délivrai. Il me dit de le suivre et nous sortîmes du souterrain. Nous étions dans un camp, sur du sable rouge comme le sang et entouré d'arbre. Nous n'étions pas très loin du lieu du crash, à quelques kilomètres tout au plus. Un garçon, plus précisément le garçon de mon rêve, était là, comme si...

-"Je vous attendais." dit-il avec un sourire

Voila.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de nous? demanda l'autre ex-prisonnier

-Oh, j'aurai bien voulu vous garder vivant, surtout toi Pants. Mais on doit s'attendre à l'arrivée de Lupa dans quelques heures si ce n'est pas dans quelques minutes, donc je ne vais pas trainer des boulets pareils : nous allons simplement vous tuer." Répondit-il toujours avec ce sourire joyeux

Avant qu'il n'appelait d'autres cyclopes, je partis en courant pour échapper à ce sinistre destin. J'aurai voulu avoir des ailes, pour pouvoir partir en m'envolant et ne plus jamais revenir ici mais il se passa autre chose et de toute façon, ça ne serait jamais passé ainsi : une force invisible, chaude me saisit les jambes et les bras et me souleva tout en me retournant pour voir mon interlocuteur, riant:

-"Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'allais te laisser partir comme ça? *ha ha ha* Je suis le big boss ici et je dois montrer l'exemple, vous comprenez?

- Rien à foutre de ça! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait des autres?

-Les autres...?" hésita-t-il, fronçant les sourcils

Il n'avait pas encore capturé Naleasti et Clarisse, _j'espère qu'ils seront là d'un instant à l'autre, car sinon je suis morte!_


	10. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 : Le déchaînement de deux frères (Naleasti)

Pour faire vite, je vais résumer ce qui s'est passé après l'enlèvement d'Alice :

Après qu'Alice fut kidnappée, Clarisse combattu les verres de terre. Les animaux avaient déjà fuit et j'étais encore sonné par mon collier donc elle était la seule combattante de mon côté. Elle réussit tant bien que mal à les battre. Elle m'aida à me relever et nous poursuivîmes l'homme ours. Il avait pris beaucoup d'avance et je pouvais le sentir s'éloigner vers l'Est, je retrouvais mes forces au fur et à mesure que nous courrions. Nous traversâmes la forêt et nous courûmes dans du sable : nous quittions définitivement les villes.

Bigfoot utilisait les chantiers balisés donc je proposais de couper ces routes pour gagner du temps. Cela marchait, nous nous rapprochâmes de lui mais pas assez encore : il avait encore un bon kilomètre devant nous. Je pensais connaître sa destination, le parc mont Diablo. Je sentais une forte concentration de créature non-humaine, et par forte concentration je veux dire une véritable armée.

Je voyais la carte de la région dans ma tête, comme si j'habitais là depuis longtemps. Peut-être que le camp était dans la région? J'aurai bien voulu passer un petit coucou, mais les événement ne me laissaient guère le choix.

Nous fîmes une pause pour laisser Clarisse reprendre son souffle (moi je n'étais pas fatigué malgré l'accident précèdent). Je lui avait proposé de la porter sur mon dos en attendant mais elle ne voulait pas, allez savoir pourquoi les femmes sont toujours si têtues! Nous partîmes quelques minutes plus tard et monsieur le kidnapper était déjà aux 3/4 du chemin, nous n'étions qu'à la moitié. Avec une voiture ça aurai été vite rattrapé, cependant il n'y avait pas de voiture dans le coin et la circulation était fantôme. Clarisse ralentissait dangereusement, donc je l'avais mise sur mon dos dans un concert de protestation, de coup de pied et de poing mais je pouvais à présent courir sans me retourner. Clarisse était beaucoup légère que je ne le pensais et c'était un véritable soulagement !

Au bout d'un moment, je n'arrivai plus à sentir l'odeur de l'homme-ours et celle de Alice (qui était pourtant forte!) mais je continuai tout de même la route. Après une demi-heure nous étions arrivés dans l'enceinte du parc. Je déposai Clarisse et nous établîmes un plan : nous allions la jouer discrétion si possible et foncer si ça échouait.

Nous avions contournés le parc par la droite, dans la forêt. Les animaux avaient déserté et les groupes de monstres, principalement constitués de cyclopes, ne nous avaient pas remarqués. Sur la colline au centre du parc s'y trouvait un petit camp avec du sable rouge en dessous. Je ne me souvenait pourtant pas qu'il était de cette couleur-là.

-"Faudrait qu'on vérifie ce camp, tu ne sens toujours pas les deux zigotos? demanda Clarisse

-Non..

-Alors tu vas leur montrer ton talent de bouffon? ricana-t-elle

-Ca marche." répondis-je avec un grand sourire (on peut encore se demander qui commande!)

Je revins sur nos pas, au bord de la forêt. Je regardai mon collier : fallait que ça marche.

_Rugis!_

Mon collier se transforma en arc comme à la normal mais comme motif un soleil sans lumière dans l'obscurité de la nuit, plutôt bizarre.

Il y avait un groupe de 4 cyclopes qui patrouillait (qui faisait semblant surtout : ils papotaient de ce qu'ils feraient une fois Gaïa au pouvoir, la plupart disait qu'ils prendraient toutes les boîtes de Peanuts Butter). J'encochai une flèche, bandai mon arc et visai un cyclope à la tête. _Quoi que de toute façon leur cervelle est si petite que le viser en aveugle reviendrai au même..._ Je tirai ma flèche dans la tête du cyclope (_touché..)_ et il s'écroula (_coulé!)_. Les autres cyclopes hoquetèrent de surprise et j'en fit de même à un deuxième. Les deux restant partaient vers le camp. Je continuai sur un 3eme et laissai le 4eme avertir les autres troupes. Bientôt toutes les troupes se dirigèrent vers moi, soit à peut près 500géants. Je pris une flèche armée d'explosif (c'est fou ce que je peux trouver d'utile dans mon carquois!) et l'envoyai sur les troupes. La flèche explosa et le signal fut donné. A présent, Clarisse avait 20minutes pour avoir Alice et revenir dans la forêt.

Je ne sais pas où j'ai appris ces mots anglophones, cependant ils convenaient parfaitement à la situation : "_Spray_ and _Shit_" (_Arroser _et _*censurer*_). En effet, _Spray _car je faisais office de bombardier d'explosif, et _Shit _car ça n'amusait personne d'autre que moi et en plus les cyclopes commençaient à s'approcher de trop près. _L'arroseur arrosé._ Je me mis à courir et les cyclopes jetaient leur lance dans ma direction. Au mieux ils allaient se fatiguer, me laisser tranquille et retourner au camp pour découvrir que leur otage avait mystérieusement disparut. Au pire... ouais non, je vais rien dire car de toute façon mon cadeau du millénaire arriva !

Des hordes de loups arrivaient de tout les côtés, toutes menées par des loup qui devait être aussi gros que des buffles. Ils avaient organisé leurs rangs par couleur : une horde avait les couleurs marron et vert kaki, une noire et blanche (proche de la couleur de leur pelage mais avec une forte odeur en plus) et une avec du rouge, doré et blanc, une couleur plutôt royale. Leur seul point commun (à part le fait que ce sont des loups) était qu'ils étaient synchronisés, semblaient pas gentils et de savoir bien se battre. Le chef de la horde royale s'approcha de moi:

-"Notre devoir est de terrasser l'armée des cyclopes, fils de Lupa. Une fois ce devoir fait, nous quitteront le champ de bataille aussitôt. Tout ça pour te dire que nous ne sommes pas là pour t'aider et ne sommes encore moins sous tes ordres. Laisse-nous faire."

"Laisse-nous faire." _il se prend pas trop au sérieux lui aussi..._

Les cyclopes sentant leur dernière heure arriver, se mis à fuir.

-"TENER LE RANG BANDE D'INCAPABLE!" tonna un cyclope plus grand que les autres

Sous ces paroles, les rangs se solidifièrent. Un chef qui était craint, c'est le pied.

D'un coup, tout partit en vrille. Les loups sautaient, arrachaient, mordaient, griffaient et déchaînaient les enfers. Toutes les 2secondes on voyait un cyclope qui s'effondrait. Les cris des cyclopes était assourdissant, plus encore que le long et assourdissant bruit du fer s'entrechoquant. Les cyclopes étaient véritablement paniqués : les loups étant à 4pattes, ils ne pouvaient pas les combattre pour cause du peu d'espace disponible entre leurs rang et ils n'avaient pas le temps de donner des coups de pied car la charge des loups était si puissante qu'ils étaient renversés.

Les loups s'étaient organisé ainsi : les loups de premières "lignes" (car c'était le boxon complet, faut l'avouer) plaquaient l'ennemie au sol et les suivant se déchaînaient sur celui-ci. Le cycle se répétait sans cesse et ne pouvait être interrompu. Les leaders des troupes grondaient à l'adresse des charognards et lorsque toute l'armée de cyclope fut décimée, les hordes repartirent par où elles étaient arrivées en silence. Le loup qui m'avait interpelé tout à l'heure me regarda et prononça silencieusement _N'oublie pas ta mission, elle est capitale_. Depuis, ce silence était insupportable. Des centaines de corps de cyclopes jonchaient le sable. Etrangement, le sable n'avait pas changé de couleur, comme si le sable avait absorbé le sang des victimes bien avant le massacre.

Le vent se levait et je partis vers le camp.

Le sable était si lourd, comme incrusté, souillé par le sang. Je grimpai la colline comme je le pouvais : le sable glissait comme un tapis roulant. Je sautais, me démenais pour essayer de passer mais ça ne marchait toujours pas.

_Gaïa...!_

Je poussai un juron, rugi de rage et je bondi aussi haut et loin que je pouvais. J'étais arrivé pile au sommet de la colline, à l'entré du camp. Je sentais des odeurs familières, pas que celle de Clarisse et de Alice mais aussi une troisième.

J'avançai dans le camp, lui aussi jonché de cadavre sans goutes de sang sur les armures.

Je marchai depuis 10minutes à présent, et depuis le décor avait bien changé : le camp était radicalement embrasé, dévasté. _C'est impossible que Clarisse aie réussi ça. Et cette colline n'est pas sensé être aussi longue._ Je trébuchai alors sur un corps. Le corps d'une jeune femme.

Je me relevai et m'accroupis à côté du corps. Elle était vêtue d'une robe impériale de Chine des temps anciens. Je m'en souvins. Wu Zetian, la femme d'un de mes rêves.

_C'est un rêve. _Et presque instantanément, je revins à la réalité.

J'étais toujours debout à l'entré du camp. Je devais me dépêcher, je ne savais pas combien de temps s'était écoulé après cette absence!

Je courrai vers l'odeur des filles et je les retrouvai quelques mètre plus loin, près d'un espèce de souterrain. Clarisse s'appuyait sur son épée pour se relever et Alice quand à elle était accroupit, avec un visage rempli de douleur : elle se faisait tirer les cheveux par Errios, le neveu de Gaïa.

Il avait des cheveux courts châtains, un œil bleu horizon et l'autre ocre. Il semblait avoir 16ans, dans les 1mètre 70 et portait une armure aussi noire que la casquette d'Alice. Des lames étaient insérées dans ses épaulières de cuirs et aussi au niveau des coudes. Il arbora un sourire véritablement heureux en me voyant. Il lâcha Alice et s'approcha de moi les bras grands ouverts, comme pour étreindre un frère. Il avait dû remarqua mon poing solidement serré ainsi que mon regard sans sympathie car il renonça au câlin.

-"Comment oses-tu croire que je vais coopérer avec toi, surtout après ça...?" grognai-je

Il leva les bras comme pour dire "C'est la vie!".

-"Nous avions quelques test à faire sur cette fille que tu appelles Alice, finalement elle n'est pas la fille que nous cherchions donc vous pouvez partir." Dit-il avec un grand sourire

Je suis sûr que Clarisse devait intérieurement l'insulter et le poignarder sauvagement des millions de fois.

-"Tu le connais? Tu nous as trahi? C'était ça ta mission?" hurla Clarisse

Avec une force qu'elle ne disposait pas il y a quelques seconde elle se leva et allait se jeter sur moi.

-"Clarisse! NON!" cria à son tour Alice

Clarisse émanait une telle rage (certes, contre la mauvaise personne) qu'elle aurait pu pulvériser un rocher du regard. Etrangement, elle se calma. Errios souriait toujours et avait l'air de s'amuser.

-"Vous avez fini? Dit-il

-Qu'es-ce que tu recherches? Pourquoi Alice? demanda la sauvage

-Je recherche les humains ou demi-dieux comme Naleasti et moi, cependant pour Alice c'était... comment dire..? Compliqué, oui. Elle était sensé faire partie d'une prophétie mais on a dû se tromper. Aussi je ne comprend pas POURQUOI tu ne la tues pas, Naleasti! Et elle! _Il pointa Clarisse du doigt_, Elle aussi! Elle porte le bandeau de Wu mais tu ne fais rien?

-Comment connais-tu son nom?" rétorquai-je froidement

Il fut pris d'un fou rire.

-Mais... je sais tout de toi, Naleasti! Tout comme tu sais tout de moi! Vos rêves, vous pensez qu'il sont pour ces chiens d'humains? Je pensais que vous partageriez vos informations mais vous avez gardé tout pour vous! Mais maintenant... c'est l'heure des adieux!"

Il me fit un clin d'œil. Sans réfléchir, je fonçai sur lui jetant mon arc au sol. Il fut aussi surpris que les filles et je réussi à le plaquer au sol.

-"Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais te laisser partir comme ça?" lui criai-je

Soudain, une bourrasque de vent m'arracha de lui et m'envoya plus loin.

- "Tu as choisi ton camp, ok, mais l'heure de notre bataille n'a pas encore sonné."

Je serrai les dents. Je _DEVAIS_ lui faire mordre la poussière. Un boomerang aux lames d'aciers provenant au loin se planta devant moi. _Merci mère. _Je connaissais déjà son nom : Wingstick; il était de camouflage "tigre". Je l'arrachai et l'envoyai sur Errios de toute mes forces. Une autre bourrasque le dévia. Aussi rapidement que mon boomerang revins, je me souvins de lui, plus encore que son nom.

"-Je sais qui tu es. Tu es "L'héritage d'Ouranos". Lupa m'avait parlé de toi, il y a si longtemps à présent.

-Pas trop tôt! Maintenant range ton arme, veux-tu? J'aimerai ne pas te blesser."

Il maitrise les pouvoirs du ciel, au détriment de Zeus et Jupiter. _Ranger mon arme?_ Mais je commençais seulement.

Je lui fonçai dessus une deuxième fois. Il était déjà préparé : il envoya un autre coup de vent mais je pouvais sentir ce courant d'air chaud. Je plongeai parallèlement au sable et comme un harpon, je le poignardai le ventre à l'aide d'une lame de Wingstick. _Effectivement, je connaissais ses points faibles mais il devait connaître les miens aussi._ Sous la force de l'impact, il se déroba et tomba lourdement sur le sol. Je me relevai, arrachant Wingstick de son ventre. Dès lors, il ne souriait plus. Le vent s'agita. Errios se relevait et regardait le firmament du ciel, ignorant notre présence. Il pria en grecque :

_Des graffitis  
>Sous un ciel de poussière<br>Une vague constante de tension  
>Surplombant de la confiance brisée<em>

Il tapa le sol du pied et un chien couleur sable apparut derrière lui. Sa confiance en lui me mettait mal à l'aise. Errios ordonna au chien en grecque :

_Mène le combat, écrase les._

Soudain, le chien commença a grandir, grandir et grandir, ses griffes devenaient aussi longues et lacérées qu'un sabre, des ailes de même couleur que son propriétaire poussaient dans son dos. J'ai dû voir beaucoup de monstres dans ma vie, mais celui là ne me rappelait rien et il avait l'air sacrément coriace. Errios se tourna enfin vers moi d'une voix presque suppliante :

_Abandonne_

_Le sacrifice de se cacher dans un mensonge  
>Tout doit s'arrêter<br>Bientôt tu verras qu'on manque de temps,_

_Et nos sacrifices?_

_Nos dieux?  
>Nos sacrifices n'ont jamais été remercié.<em>

Je regardai Clarisse et Alice. Clarisse semblait pouvoir se battre mais Alice semblait à peine pouvoir tenir debout. Par un serment secret, Clarisse et moi nous nous promîmes de nous battre jusqu'au bout.

Je regardai Errios dans les yeux. Il semblait entendre notre refus.

-"Plutôt mourir."

Je pris bien en main Wingstick.

-"Soit." répondit-il

Il recula et fit claquer sa langue pour signaler le combat.


End file.
